I'll Find You
by Antagonistic protagonist
Summary: When Demon-Ciel is kidnapped, and turned into a human child, Sebastian- his fiancée- is forced to go to Earth to find him. Drama is to come, as both Claude and Alois are intent with getting to Ciel before Sebastian. -SebbaCiel. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fic. **

**And it's a SebbaCiel. Because I, honestly, think that is the best pairing ever... _EVER. _Yeah. **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or anything in Kuroshitsuji. However, I do own any OCs in this story- I don't use to many.. I don't like OCs in someone else's work- and this plot. **

**And, please, forgive any mistakes.. Or demon mythology mistakes. I'm just making this all up. Hahha.**

**Wish me luck, hah.**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist**

* * *

><p>One misty morning, in the deep pits of hell, a child was born. The, usually, purplish-gray sky, had taken on a vibrant purple color. Every demon, who lived in the small section that this child was born, had stopped what he, or she, had been doing, and rushed to be the firsts to see the first child born in years in this underground oven. It is rare for a servant of hell to be blessed with a demon-child. So, of course, such an event as this would rouse every one's attention.<p>

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive hadn't even began to hope for a child. They were happy, and lucky as it was. Vincent, a mysterious man who was quite popular in this realm, had caught the eye of Lucifer at a young age- when him and Rachel had just began courting. He noticed how when Vincent took a soul, he liked to season them just right. Play with them a little bit. Like a hunter and it's prey. Except.. This hunter was ruthless in his killings. He liked the bodies to be unrecognizable when he was through with them. And he never lost. At anything. So, the demon king liked this. He wanted Vincent as his heir. Not that anything would ever touch him- especially with Vincent protecting him.

Nevertheless. They had popularity among their kind. They had wealth, and they had the grace of their king upon them. They were happy with their lives. One day, when a close friend of the family came to visit them, they found out they were, possibly, the luckiest demons in hell.

Their friend, Angeline, had had a son not to long ago. He looked to be a 8 year old human child, with the mental capacity of one, too. Angeline's son had been named Sebastian, and she had taken him with her that day to see Rachel and Vincent.

Talking in the parlor, with Sebastian playing in the spare room, is what led to the discovery.

"I've been feeling sick lately." Rachel explained. "I tried to consume the blood of a young woman the other week, but the, second it touched my tongue, I threw it all back up."

"And then there was the night you dreamt you were a human woman, carrying a baby in your arms.. While _I_ was hunting you down." Vincent added, his voice skipping when he said "I".

Angelina dropped her tea cup. Hot liquid splashing onto her blood red coat. Her ruby eyes danced with shock, as a small smile made itself onto her painted-red lips.

"And.. have you been having odd cravings?" She asked, ignoring the tea on her coat as she stood and made her way over to the couple on the other couch.

"Actually, just recently, I have been wanting something juicy.. something warm and hot, and thick."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed, realizing the hidden meaning in her words. Angeline, however, ignored it completely. Or didn't even notice. Tears filled her eyes, and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Oh, by the King! I do believe you two are going to be parents!" She squealed, clappping her pale hands together.

"_What_?" The couple asked in unison. Vincent stared at his wife's belly, and Rachel stared, in happiness, at her husband.

"Parents?" Rachel breathed the word out, as if testing it on her tongue. "We're going to be parents.." She smiled into her lover's eyes when he finally looked back at her .

All he could do was nod in glee.

* * *

><p>That's what brought them to where they were today- 9 weeks later. In the guest room, with Rachel cradling a baby boy with midnight blue hair framing his pale skin- smooth as glass. He slept, wrapped safely in a soft white sheet, and his mother's arms.<p>

Angeline and Sebastian had been the firts ones allowed to see the new demon-child.

"You see, Sebby?" Angeline cooed to her son, who was peering at the sleeping child cautiously.

"He's cute." He commented at last, reaching a pale hand out to stroke the childs cheek. Upon touchin it, however, a strong force moved through him. Like fire on one side, and ice on the other. He gasped and drew his hand away quickly, just as a small mark was disappearing on the back of his hand. Before he could even blink, someone- his mother- grabbed his hand, and brought it to the newborn's face, again. Like before, the electricity moved through his body, and a pentagon in a circle appeared on the back of his hand.

"A mark..." Rachel said in amazement. She brushed her hair away to show a mark- much like the one Sebastian was now harboring, sat ingraved on her neck. It was the size of someones thumb and forefinger touching to make a circle, and had- instead of a pentagon- a bright red star in the middle. "The mark of a mate."

"I do believe it was fate that we became friends, Rachel Phantomhive." Angelina chuckled. "Our sons... Our sons are meant to be mated." Tears filled her eyes, and she released Sebastian's hand. He quickly withdrew it again, to rid his body of the intense heat coursing through it.

"Oh, Anne..." Rachel whispered. She, too, was beginning to choke up.

"There's so much to do!" Angeline snapped out of her moment quickly. "We must plan, plan, plan! Who will marry them off? What day? And what-"

"Anne.." Rachel groaned. "I'm as excited as you. But I think that planning the wedding_ now_ is pushing it a little too far."

Angeline blushed, and smiled an embarresed smile. "I suppose you're right.." She turned attention to her son, water cascading down her face again. "Oh, Sebby! You're mated!" She cheered, bringing her son into her arms.

"Mated?" He wheezed out- his mother's hold being just a tad to tight.

"It'll be explained to you one day, my dear." Angeline said, releasing him and smiling brightly up at Rachel. "One day, soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 years later.<strong>_

"Ciel- dear- please, do _not_ wander off to far!" Rachel yelled out to her 14 year old son, as he was leaving their manor. "Your fiancée is going to be here in less than an-"

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" He called back, closing the front door to prevent her from saying anything else to him. "Sheesh." He mumbled to himself. "Can't a demon get any air?"

All day he'd been poked and prodded at by Madam Red- a close friend to his parents- and his mother. Today would be the first time he'd actually get to _meet_ this so-called "fiancée", and they wanted to make sure that Ciel would make a good impression on Sebastian.

All Ciel wanted to do was take a short stroll through the garden before Sebastian arrived. Give himself a couple of minutes to calm his nerves, and relax. Who knew what would've happened if he didn't receive these few moments to himself..

About a mile into his walk, he came across a stone bench. He decided this would be the perfect place to close his eyes, and loose himself in his thoughts for a little bit. He took a seat, and leaned his head back.

Not soon after he closed his eyes, a deep, masculine voice spoke to him.

"Ciel.. Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he quickly looked over to see who was addressing him.

"Ah, so it is you. I can tell from that mark in your eye." The man smiled, gesturing to the eye that held the mark of a mate.

"And what business, exactly, did you with from me?" He asked cautiosly, with authority in his voice.

The man chuckled. "So like your father..." He mumbled out. "My name is Claude Faustus." He smiled.

There was something chilling about this man. An aura surrounded him that just told Ciel to get out of there.

"Charmed." Ciel said curtly, his eyes narrowing a bit, and turning lighting up with their demonic violet color.

"So, you do sense that I am danger." The man said, with a firey look in his eyes. His voice took on a different tone. Something more.. icy. "That's good."

"Listen, I don't care who you are, or what you want. Just, know that my father is a very powerful-"

"Demon, with the Devil, himself, watching over him- yes, yes, I know." The man told him, cuttin the boy off from his sentence. "I also know your mother is Rachel Phantomhive. That you have a cousin named Alois Trancy who once tried to kiss you. That you're to be married to Sebastian Michealis." He chuckled at Ciel's shocked expression. "I know that you and Sebastian..." His face darkened, and his voice became deep with malice. "Are not meant to be mated."

"Stay- Stay away from me." Ciel said angrily, standing from the bench, and walking away backwards.

"My dear boy. That would get in the way of me completing my next task." Claude tsked out, shaking his head back and forth.

"I don't care. Stay. Away." Ciel growled, getting ready to bolt.

Claude smirked, and straightend his glasses. His hand flung out infront of him, and a long web came out from the heel. It wrapped around Ciel before he could even blink.

He pulled on the web, and pulled Ciel closer.

"Let- Let go of me!" Ciel shouted- fear beginning to seep into his voice- struggling to get out of the trap.

"Afraid not, Ciel." Claude replied, wrapping more wep around Ciel's struggling body. "See, you're not _supposed_ to be with Sebastian. You're _supposed _to be with me."

"Wha-" Claude brought his other hand down on the joint that connected his neck to his shoulders, and Ciel slumped forward in the web.

"Now.. Ciel. You are to be mine." He said frostily. "As a human."

* * *

><p><strong>Well.. there's the end of chapter one. Don't throw bricks at me. e -e"<strong>

**No SebbaCiel-ness for another few chapters. Sorry it was so short. Next one will be longer- I promise. **

**~Next Chapter~**

**A stalker PedoClaude.**

**A crazy Angeline.**

**An angry Bassie.**

**A baby Ciel.**

**And suicide.**

**Look forward to it. ;3**

**Reviews are a writers best friend~ **

**And I'll see you sometime in between now and next Friday~**

**-Antagonistic Protaganist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :D**

**That made my day.**

**Except for one, small detail.**

**They were too great...**

**Looking forward to the next chapter, can't wait to see how you're going to do this.**

**It made me realize that the only thing I really had for this story... was the plot. v~v**

**So I had to sit down last night, and plan out like... the next 4 chapters. And I'm still not sure if they're good or not. **

**But.. I still love you all. :3 **

**And some of you commented that I had a few spelling and grammar mistakes, but I don't have a program with word check on it (yet), and I have to rely on myself to not mess anything up. So, yeah, I'll try my best to correct anything.. ^^**

**Another thing I realized was: I put "pentagon" when I should've put "pentagram". xD Yeah.. that could've been slightly confusing..**

**Anyway, I'll let you get to chapter two now. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. HeHe.**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

* * *

><p>"This is supposed to help me, right Claude?"<p>

They were in a small, dark room. Watching a small, pale boy, who slept in a tub of red water, in the center of the room.

"Of course it will. Do you not trust in my power?" Claude asked in annoyance.

"Oh, no, no, no! I just- just.. I just really want this to work." He sounded as if he was about to cry.

"It will." Claude replied curtly, no emotion showing in his voice.

"You're absolutely, a hundred per-"

"Yes," Claude interrupted in the same tone as before.

After that, there was silence.

* * *

><p>Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as she watched one of the Phantomhive maids hurry off to the front room to open the door. It'd been an hour already, and Ciel hasn't come home.<p>

_He'd said he was only going to be gone a few minutes... _She thought to herself. _And Ciel is not one to go back on his word._

"Rachel! Rachel!" Angeline yelled whilst hurriedly walking through the main rooms on her way to the parlor where Rachel sat.

"Calm down, Anne." Rachel said when Angeline finally made it into the room. She smoothed down her skirts, and sipped from her tea.

"Calm down?" Angeline gasped. "Calm? How can I be calm? My dear Sebby's stage coach has just arrived!"

A spray of tea left Rachel's mouth, and she stared at Angeline- who she considered a sister- in fright. "Sebastian's here? Already?"

"Yes!" Angeline squealed, closing her eyes, and shaking her head back and forth. "And he's been looking forward to seeing Ciel for so long!"

"Ladies," A deep voice said from the doorway. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Sebastian!" Angeline turned around, and smiled brightly at her son. "Everything is fine in here."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel stood and cut him off.

"Ciel is still getting ready.. He'll be down for dinner." She said cheekily, masking her anxiety with excitement.

"If you say so..." He trailed off, and looked in between his mother and Rachel.

"Alright," Angeline chirped. "Off you go. Let us ladies have our girl talk. So much to talk about!" She turned and looked at Rachel. "Like Mr. Duport! Did you here?"

"About?" Rachel asked, taking her seat as two maids came in- one with a mop, the other with a rag. She feighned interest as Angeline took her seat next to her and began to babble on about how Mr. Duport had killed himself when he had heard about his wife cheating on him with three different men.

"_Three_?" She gasped, watching Sebastian leave out of the corner of her eyes- asking the maids if they needed any help, as he left.

* * *

><p>"Claude.. I don't think it's working. He's just sitting there."<p>

Claude sighed and took off his glasses, holding them up to the light to inspect them.

"Oh, it's definitely working. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know if it's working? What's supposed to be happening?"

After placing his glasses back on his face, Claude massaged his temples with his middle and fore finger, trying his hardest not to kill the spectator not a full 6 yards from him. "Do not worry about the minor details. Everything will work out just the way I planned. If not better."

"And then Ciel will be mine?"

Claude did not reply to that.

* * *

><p>"Oh! And then, after he went with her to dinner with her mother, he found out that Lady Lorine had been killed, twice, in one year. She was resurrected both times before they just turned her into a demon. <em>Two<em> different men had sold their souls to save her life! I mean, no one women can be that wonderful! So, I have a belief that-"

"Angeline, are you gossiping again?" They heard from the steps.

"Oh, Vincent! Did you find him?" Rachel asked hopefully from her seat on the couch. How did Angeline pick up so much gossip in just the half an hour she'd been gone earlier that day?

"'Fraid not, love." He said in a quiet voice, while walking over to his wife, and placing a kiss on her head.

"You. Can't. Find. My. Darling. Nephew?" Angeline asked in horror. "But-But! Sebastian is here! He's waiting for Ciel! What will we tell him? Did you search everywhere? Was he kidnapped? Oh, by the king, if he was kidnapped! I- I'll- I'll hunt down the perpetrator, myself! And take pride in killing him! I'll feed him to the darkest dogs in hell! I'll bring our Ciel back, just watch!"

"Madam.. Please calm down." Vincent said in a soothing voice. "Today must have been overwhelming for him. He'd be meeting his fiancée today, and- knowing Ciel- he'd want to make an absolute _perfect_ impression. I bet he's just wandering around, taking some time to compose himself. You two _have_ been treating him like your own personal dress up toy, today. If you haven't forgotten."

Rachel blushed, and Angeline nodded in understanding, and agreement.

"I suppose you're right, Vincent. Like always." Angeline sighed.

Silence fell among them as they all contemplated this strange disappearance. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the stone fireplace situated under a large painting of the Phantomhive family.

"What if he died?" Angeline finally wailed, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>"It's time." Claude broke the silence that him and the other gentleman had been comfortably sitting in.<p>

"Really?" He was excited.

"Hand me the knife." Was Claude's reply, as he stood up and made his way to Ciel's body.

He stared down at the pale body in the tub below him, while the other rushed out of the room to find a knife.

"You look so perfect." He whispered. "Such smooth skin." He drew his hand from the boys shoulder, up to his cheek. "Perfect, rosy lips. Hair that seems to have been sewn by Gods. Such a small body. Such a strong personality! You'll be absolutely perfect." He stroked the boy's cheek, listening to the other rummaging in the kitchen two floors down. He quickly leaned down, and pressed his lips against the sleeping boy's. He left them there for a few heartbeats, before removing them, keeping his face millimeters from Ciel's.

"Absolutely perfect." He whispered again.

He straightened up, and removed his hand from the boy when he heard footsteps approaching the door.

"I got the knife!" He cheered happily, upon entering.

"Good, hand it here." He pressed the cool knife into Claude's awaiting hand.

"Now. Go to the other side, and take hold of the knife."

When the knife was sitting in both their cool grasps, Claude held it above Ciel's chest.

"On three, you will thrust the knife as hard as you can into Ciel's heart. Do not remove the knife until I say. Understood?" The other nodded.

"One.."

Almost time..

"Two.."

Get ready, Ciel.

"Three!"

_Ciel Phantomhive... you will be mine. _

They both pushed down as hard as they could. The polished silver was stained with blood, as they held it down in Ciel's heart.

His eyes snapped opened, and he stared up at the ceiling with shock, and pain. His mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. Just a small, shuddering breath that made Claude smile with sick satisfaction.

They both watched as the life drained out of the Phantomhive boy's eyes. When his eyes had finally dulled to nothing, and his moth closed, and his grip on the side of the tub loosened, Claude pulled the knife out.

They stared into the tub, the once clear, red water now a deep, dark, rich red color. Claude dipped his finger into the blood-laced water. Still warm with Ciel's life essence. He almost wanted to moan.

"How long until we get to see him again?"

Claude rolled his eyes at the interruption. "It may take years for the last of his demonic powers to fade away with humanity. We'll just have to patiently watching him until then. If we act to soon, he'll be able to fight back."

"But- But- I want my Ciel _now._" He whined.

When Claude did not answer, he huffed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"So do I, Alois Trancy. So do I." Claude finally responded.

* * *

><p>In the world above, a couple- of high nobility- was oblivious to the drama taking place beneath their feet. They had their own worries.<p>

Ash and his wife, Angela, could never have children of their own. They had tried before, and it always ended in a miscarriage. Four separate times. The doctor had warned, after the last miscarriage, that should Angela actually be able to carry a child throughout a full term, she would, most likely, die. The news had devastated them. They wouldn't have an heir to pass anything down. Their family name would discontinue.

Ash was a guard for the Queen of England. He was almost always away on duty. When he wasn't at the castle, making sure everything was in order, he was at home, comforting his wife, while doing paperwork. It wasn't very easy caring for a distraught woman, while trying to take care of the Queens affairs. And this only made Angela more upset.

More than once she had threatened to kill herself. But it wasn't just the fact that Ash had no time for her anymore, but also the fact that he could leave her, at any moment, to marry someone who can produce an heir. And this frightened her beyond belief. So, every night Ash was on duty, and she had to sleep alone in their large mansion, she'd pray to god for a child. She'd pray to make Ash happy.

On this particular evening, Angela was praying late at night- later than usual. It was raining outside, pouring, and the sound of the rain hitting the windows was the only thing that could be heard. So, as to be expected, she was frightened when a light knock came upon her bedroom door. When she calmed her heart beat, and jumped into bed, she called out, "Who is it?"

"I-It's Mei Rin, Mi Lady." A timid voice came from the other side.

"You may enter."

The door slowly creaked open a crack, and Mei Rin peeked her head around the corner. "Sorry to disturb the Lady so late at night." Mei Rin blushed, entering the room all the way, and fiddling with the hem of her blue dress. "Th-there was a knock on the door, yes there was. And when I opened it, there was a little boy lying on the-"

Before Mei Rin could even finish, Angela was out of her bed, rushing past the maid, and out into the corridor. She lifted her white night gown, so she wouldn't trip on it, on her way down the stairs.

"Mi Lady!" Mei Rin called after her, following at a swift pace. "Mi Lady, be careful! Please, d-do not run! You'll hurt yourself, yes you will!"

Angela did not listen, but, instead, sped up. When she reached the front door, she wretched it open and gasped. A small infant laid there, on _her _steps. She fell to her knees, and brought her hand to her mouth as tears slowly trickled down her face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Lord. Thank you for blessing me- for blessing Ash and I." She mumbled around her hand, using her free hand to push her body forward towards the boy. He was wrapped in a small red blanket, with a the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from the folds. She used the hand that was held to her mouth to grab it.

_Ciel_.

Was the only thing written on it, in smooth cursive.

"Ciel.." She tested it on her tongue, and smiled. "It fits." Her voice choked with her tears, and she lifted the small baby into her arms. "Ciel.." She cried into the blanket. The child didn't stir.

"'E's an abnormal lookin' thing, isn't 'e?" Mei Rin commented over Angela's shoulder. Angela removed her face from the blanket, and looked at her new child's face. He had pale blue hair, and a perfectly rounded face. A light rose color tainted his pale skin. And his small pink lips trembled in the cold.

"I think he looks.. perfect." Angela replied, cradling the baby to her chest as she stood up, and turned, going back inside. "Mei Rin, go to the spare room, and prepare the bed for him. Put pillows on both sides, so he doesn't roll off. I want you and Finnian to go into town tomorrow and pick up some things for him."

"Yes, Mi Lady." Mei Rin curtsied, and hurried off to do as she was asked.

Angela took a seat in the chair that sat in front of a fire in the parlor. The child's lips had stopped trembling, as he warmed up.

"Ciel... What an angel." She cooed, lightly stroking his cheek.

The baby stirred in her arms, and his eyes fluttered. She smiled at him as he wiggled a bit in her arms. Her smile faded, however, when his eyes completely opened. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a small, shocked 'O' shape.

His left eye was a blood-red color, and his right eye was glowing purple, with a pentagram, centered in a circle engraved in.

"My," She said quietly. "How the lord must _love_ Ash and I... To bless us with such a unique child."

Her maniac laughter could be heard echoing down the long halls.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter two. :]<strong>

**What'd you think?**

**Angela and Ash aren't going to be total ass hats in this- however they will have phsyco sides.. **

**Sorry if it was, like, bleh. I was at Six Flags yesterday, and it was **_**loud.**_** My head and neck both hurt, from the rides. xD**

**But, it was fun. **

**And, again, sorry if there are a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes. Or if anything didn't make sense. **

**I hope you liked it. ^^**

**I'm going to try to set a UD schedule. I'll try for every Tuesday or Wednesday. At the latest. Sometimes I'll update quickly. Especially if I'm excited for a chapter. :D**

**~Next Chapter~**

**Angry Bassie (Because he didn't appear in this chapter.)**

**Sad Phantomhive's.**

**CreepyClaudeWhoGivesCandy.**

**A note.**

**~Look forward to it. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3 Sebba

**Thank you, again, everyone! For the absolutely amazing reviews! :3**

**Like I said, I'm going to try to update every Wednesday or Tuesday from now on. **

**So starting today. **

**I'll be updating every Wednesday/Tuesday. **

**If I miss a day, I give you full permission to bomp my house. :]**

**Ok?**

**And another thing:**

**I'd like to address the whole OOCness in this story.**

**Now, this story is pretty much just using the characters and setting of Kuroshitsuji. Not the plot, or titles, or anything like that. So, yes. There will be some OOCness every once in a while. Like, because Sebastian isn't a butler in this, but actually a Lord... You can see where I'm going with that. xD**

**One more, small thing..**

**Next week is finals week at my school, and also the last week. So I'm going to be really busy, and really tired. So if I don't update next week, do not bomb my house. I will try really hard! But, if I don't, I apologize ahead of time. :3 **

**Anyway! Off you go to chapter 3~**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. Ah-Heh-Heh.**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

* * *

><p>A week had gone by since Ciel went missing. Rachel, Angeline, and Vincent had been doing the best the could with keeping it from Sebastian. They knew, however, that they wouldn't be able to keep it from him for much longer- he was already beginning to suspect something was amiss. Angeline was quite surprised that her son had yet to ask about it. He just remained quiet, and let the two, proud Phantomhive parents grieve for their son- though, as far as they knew, he didn't know they were grieving.<p>

Sometimes the stress of the situation would attack Rachel in the middle of the day, and leave her crying silently in the bathroom. Like, now, for instance.

Her head was buried in her hands, and she sat on the large, extravagant counter. Her pale blonde hair hung in wisps around her- cascading like a waterfall over her back. She tried hard to keep any sound from escaping her trembling lips, but, every few seconds she sat there, a small sob would fill the air in around her.

"Aunt Rachel?" A smooth voice spoke into her ear.

Her head jolted up, and she quickly wiped away the tears.

"Se-Sebastian! You startled me." She chuckled. She avoided looking into his deep, red eyes, and, instead, looked at the blue towel hanging on the wall. "Is there something you needed?"

"I heard you crying." He grabbed her chin and turned her head until she was looking at him. "Tell me, Aunt, where is Ciel?" His voice was dreadfully calm.

Her breath hitched, and her eyes widened. A slow smirk made its way onto his face.

"I-I- I don't know what you're talking about." She replied nervously, trying to look away from his eyes, but they seemed to hold her there.

"That's strange... As I recall, I was supposed to see him again- last week. Yet, here I am. Fiancée-less." His face darkened, and his pupils narrowed. "I'll give you one. More. _Chance_. Where is Ciel, Rachel?"

She choked on a sob, and tried to pull her face away from his tightening grip.

"Oh come now, Rachel. I haven't seen my little Ciel in over fourteen years. How would you feel, hm?" His fingers tightened more. "How would you feel if anything were to happen to your precious _Vincent_?" He growled, leaning in closer.

She closed her eyes, finally breaking out of the trance Sebastian seemed to hold her in. Tears continued to flow down her face, and she couldn't bring her vocal chords to work.

"Sebastian!" His name was called in a gasp of horror.

"Now is not the time mother." His voice returned to the cool, collective voice it was just moments ago.

"Sebastian! Please!" Her cool fingers came and wrapped around his wrist, gently tugging. "We'll- We'll tell you." She whispered. "It's time you know, anyway."

Rachel's eyes shot open when he finally released her face. Her hands instantly shot up to massage her chin, where he had grabbed.

"Alright. Then talk." He said, simply. Keeping all emotion from his voice, and off his face.

"In the parlor.. It'll be easier to tell you sitting down." Angeline told him, looking down at the ivory floor. He nodded, and made a gesture with his hand, as if to say, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"It happened on the day you were coming to see him." Angeline started, after minutes of sitting in the large parlor with Rachel and her son.<p>

"We had been preparing him for your arrival.." Rachel continued quietly. "And-"

"Well, we may have taken it a bit to far.." Angeline nervously wound her red hair around her index finger. "See.. we wanted him to make a good impression on you."

"And we spent all day getting him ready.. He just wanted some air." Rachel avoided his eyes, again, and stared out the large window to the left of the pale blue couch with a solid gold frame her and Angeline sat on.

Sebastian still hadn't said a word. It was beginning to frighten the two.

"He said he was only going to take a small walk through the garden. A few moments to himself." Angeline said quickly. "But he- he- he-" Tears pooled in her blood red eyes, and spilled over when she blinked, trying to compose herself. "He never- never-" She was too choked up to say it.

"He never returned!" Rachel cried, her face falling into her hands. "That was the last time we saw him."

Sebastian remained silent as the two ladies pulled themselves together. He had a concentrated look upon his face, as if he were deep in thought. Or deciding something.

"But Vincent- Vincent went to the King." Rachel mumbled with a sniffle. "He left this morning to ask for help in finding Ciel."

Another eerie silence fell over the large room, as the two sniveling Ladies waited for Sebastian's reaction.

He was known to have quite a temper, and vengeance. He was not a demon many wanted to to anger, or upset. Or _steal_ from.

"Sebby- Sebastian, dear?" His mother had concern in her eyes as she stared at him. "Are you alright? I know this is a lot to take in.. And I know how you longed to see Ciel again.." She continued with a soothing, motherly voice.

He huffed out what sounded like a chuckle, nodded, and stood up. Without saying a word, he turned and walked to the mantle, adorned with artifacts of all kinds. He eyed the highly expensive, one-of-a-kind pieces of art with utter interest. He stopped his wandering eyes when he came to a grail. He gracefully lifted it into his pale, large hands. It was pure gold, with rubies and emeralds scattered along the top.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, no emotion evident in his voice.

"It-It was a wedding g-gift from Vincent." Rachel sputtered nervously. Angeline took her her hand, and rubbed small circles with her thumb.

He hummed something under his breath, as a metallic crunch echoed through the room. He crumpled the golden cup in his hand, as if it were just a piece of paper. Rachel sobbed as the once beautiful grail, and wedding present, fell to the floor with a thud- now reduced to nothing.

Next into his hands was a glass egg. It was white and had blue, intricate markings all over. In the center was a Latin phrase, "Quae familia, benedicetur." in black.

"And this one?"

"Fr-from your mother." Rachel chokes through the tears. "Not to long after Ciel was born. It-It's supposed t-to bring luck to th-the family who has it in po-possession."

He nodded as he glanced at it once more. "Looks like you have no more use for it, then." He replied curtly, before hurling it with only half of his strength, at the farthest wall he could see. It smashed to pieces instantly. Rachel wailed loudly at the sound.

He searched the top of the mantle for something else that seemed to have sentimental value, and smirked, darkly, when he came across a picture of a boy.

"And my Ciel?" He asked with a hum. Rachel nodded, eyes still blurry with tears. He pulled the picture out of the shiny frame it inhabited, and placed it in his coat pocket. Without giving it a second chance, he chucked the frame out the large window Rachel was staring out of just minutes ago.

"Please, Sebastian," His mother plead. "Please, calm down!"

He chuckled and shook his head, turning on his heel to glare at the two women.

"You two are incompetent. Can't even keep track of a single _child_. Rachel Phantomhive- you, and your husband, are not worthy enough to be recognized as a parent.

The sound of someone stepping though broken glass caused the two Ladies to look over to where Vincent was entering. Sebastian, however, didn't acknowledge him.

"I believe," The elder, Phantomhive demon said calmly. "That it is about time you leave my manor. Else I remove you forcefully?"

Sebastian smirked at his mother, and "aunt", not bothering to even look at Vincent. "Not to worry, uncle. I was about to take my leave, either way."

Finally he looked away from the trembling Ladies on the couch, and brushed past Vincent, to the wide open doors that led into the front room. He turned before exciting, and placed his hand over his heart. He bent down in a mock bow. "Good day."

Not moments later, the three heard the front door closing. Vincent sat next to Rachel on the couch, and took her into his arms- kissing the top of her head, softly. "It'll be alright." He whispered, soothingly.

She sobbed into his shoulder when a a series of loud crashes came from outside. After the crashing stopped, the three were settled into an uncomfortable silence again. Only the small sniffles coming from Angeline and Rachel, were heard throughout the whole house.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So I decided to split this chapter in two, instead. Because I am so tiiiirrreeeedddd~<strong>

**And I'll post part 2 (chapter 4) of this chapter tomorrow. :3**

**That one will probably be very short, since it'll only contain a little less then half of this chapter. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, or OCCness, again! **

**And I'm not going to be one of **_**those**_** authors who are like, "30 reviews or no update, bleh!"**

**But, if we can manage to get to 25 reviews, I'll be amazingly happy! c:**

**If not, ah well. I'm still going to update at a regular time, with the same amount of words, and the same content, and all that jazz. **

**Until tomorrow~**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist**


	4. Chapter 4 Ciel

**Yay! Part 2. Like promised. :3**

**I tried to have it out earlier today, but I was really tired- again- and decided to sleep, instead. I know, I'm nice, right? ;3**

**Anyway, this chapter is all about Ciel. **

**And involves the things I said chapter 3 would include.**

**So. Yeah. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**And review, if you can. ^^**

**I've also decided- as of right now- that I will put the song(s) I listened to when writing the chapters. I don't know. I like it when people do that. Not only does it add new songs to my playlist, but it also, sort of, sets the mood for the chapter. Even if the listened to Sleeping Lessons by The Shins, while writing an extremely dark chapter.. I can put my mind into the writers mind, and feel what they felt writing the chapter.. If that makes any sense. No? Alright. Let's just go with: I'll have the song(s) in the 1st AN.**

**Songs:**

**After Tonight- Justin Nozuka**

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab for Cutie**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. Ahhaah.**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

* * *

><p>When Ash entered his manor, sometime early in the morning, the first thing he did was search for Angela. His wife had been feeling quite down recently. It was understandable, however. It would be hard on any woman to learn that they could not bear a child- especially a high ranking noble woman. He quietly climbed the steps that led to their room, being careful not to make any loud noises, as to not wake anyone in the large household.<p>

"Angela?" He whispered as he pushed the large, oak door, that served as their bedroom door, open. "Are you awake?"

He figured she was sleeping when he received no answer. He removed his coat and draped it over the back of a rocking chair, located only a few feet away from the door. He quietly kicked off his shoes, and made his way over to the four-poster bed. Something seemed off.

He frowned, and lifted the blanket on Angela's side of the bed. Gasping in horror, he dropped the silky, purple comforter back to the bed.

"Angela!" He screamed, quickly rushing out of the room. "Mei Rin! Finnian! Bardaroy!" He turned the first corner- that lead him to the stairs- sharply, almost loosing his balance. "ANG-" All the air left his lungs, and a flurry of white surrounded him. Too fearful to move- afraid their manor was being robbed- Ash lie on the floor, staring up at the blood red ceiling in shock.

"Ma-Master!" A scratch voice wailed. "I-I-I'm so so-sorry!" Frantic hands grabbed at his to help him up through the soft, white bed sheets.

"Mei Rin?" He asked in shock, composing himself quickly after standing up. "What are you still doing up?"

The maid blushed furiously, and trembled. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. If Her Lady would want her to speak of the child that was on the steps not hours ago.

"Well, uh, Master- you see. I, uh, I-I'm not- sure what to.. um, say t-t-t-to th-that. Her Lady-"

"Angela!" Ash gasped. "What happened? Where is she? Is she okay? How bad are the injuries?"

"Mi-Mi Lord..I-I'm not quite s-sure I know what you mean.." She hesitantly stuttered out.

"My wife." He said impatiently, glaring at the incompetent maid's blush. "Where. Is. Angela."

"Ash?" A familiar, angelic voice called from inside the room Mei Rin and him were standing outside of. He wasted no time in pushing past Mei Rin- rather harshly- and quickly entering the room. The room was small, and only had a four-poster bed, with only blue sheets, and two fluffy, white pillows set on it. A large, oak dresser sat across from the bed, and had a large mirror attached to it. In the corner of the room, was the closet. It was a walk-in, and small, but empty. Exactly across from that door, was another door that led into a small, but elegant bathroom.

"Angela?" Ash breathed out when seeing her familiar white hair peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Ash.. I have someone to show you." She said happily, turning her head slowly to look at her husband. He, cautiously, walked over to the side of the bed that faced towards a large windowm and away from the door.

"This- Ash- is Ciel."

His mouth fell open when his violet eyes focused on the small bundle his wife held cradled in her arms. He tried to get something- anything- to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't seem to get his voice out.

"Ciel?" He asked after moments of silence, finally able to breathe again. She nodded happily, holding the bundle up to him. He shook his head. To afraid to hold the baby. The boy looked like glass, so fragile and beautiful. "He's so.. He's so beautiful." He breathed out. His wife nodded pointedly at the child in her outstretched arms, urging Ash to take hold of his new "son". He slowly reached out, and wrapped his large hands around the child's waist- under his armpits. Angela released her own hold of the child, and smiled up at Ash.

The child felt so light in his grasp, he was afraid the small thing would break if he wasn't careful. "He-He's ours?"

"I found him on the front steps a few hours ago." She replied quietly, watching her beloved husband hold their new child. "There was no one around, so I figured- even if someone will be back to pick him up a few days from now- let's take him in. I hope you're not angry."

His head finally snapped away from the child in his arms, and over to his wife. "Why would I be angry?" He asked, incredulously.

She blushed and looked down. "I don't know."

"Angela- listen." He knelt beside her, cradling the baby in one arm, and wrapping the other around her neck. "I love you. I love you, so much. We- we can have a family now! What we always wanted! Tell me, does it seem like that would make me angry?"

She beamed up at her husband, and he leaned down to give her a swift kiss. "Didn't think so." He whispered into her ear.

He looked into the child's bi-colored eyes, and smiled. "Ciel."

* * *

><p>"'Appy birthday to you! 'Appy Birthday to you! 'Appy Birthday dear Ciel! 'Appy birthday to you!" Was what Ciel woke up to early in the morning, on December 12th of his fourteenth birthday.<p>

He rubbed his abnormal eyes, and yawned. When he was finished, he fixed his emotionless eyes on the tree, worthless, servants. They all looked at him brightly, waiting for some big fanfare.

"Well," He started. "That was quite foolish of you three. Today is just as yesterday was. A simple day. I do not wish to be congratulated."

"Bu-but! But you used to love when we sang to you!" Mei Rin defended.

"I was a child. I enjoyed silly things, like you three singing songs to me early in the morning. A simple good morning would suffice, now that I'm older." He always felt this source of power somewhere in him. Something that caused him to have distaste for things that brought happiness.

"_Ciel!_" His mother's smooth voice screamed from down the hall. She dragged it out until she was talking him on his bed. She felt, somewhat, guilty. It wasn't actually his birthday- it was the day she found him. She never actually told him she wasn't his real mother, and that he'd been left in front of her house in the pouring rain- she didn't want to see him hurt. "Happy Birthday, darling!" She cheered, happily, ignoring her previous thoughts.

"Mother-"

"No, no, no! I don't want to hear it today, Ciel. Now, your father was called in on an emergency call, so he wont be home until later on tonight. So, you and I are going into town today, and I'll let you pick out whatever you want! Sound good?" She didn't give him room to reply. "Good. Now go get dressed. Mei Rin already has an outfit ready for you to change in to."

"But, Mother-" She had already jumped off the bed, and left. He sighed, and removed the comfprter from his body. Might as well make her happy.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ciel! I need to go in this store for just a moment. I have something to pick up from the store owner, so if you'll just wait out here for a few minutes- I'll be right back!" She seemly skipped off. He huffed and kicked a pebble lying on the cobble stoned road.<p>

"Excuse me- little boy?" Ciel turned, startled at the deep, husky, masculine voice, speaking into his ear. A man, dressed all in black, stood before him, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"May I help you?" Ciel asked kindly. The man looked to be a lord.

"Ah, Yes. You see, yesterday was my son's birthday, and I got him this basket of sweets." The tall man held up a large basket, full of sweets. Ciel's mouth watered as he stared. "But, alas, he didn't want it. Said he wanted something that would last long. And I saw you eying the sweets in the window over in that store a few minutes ago, and figured you may want this." He finished with a smile, and held the basket out to Ciel.

He hesitantly takes the basket from the large man, and looks inside. There were many different types of chocolates in the basket, and his favorite tea, and even some miniature cupcakes. His mouth watered, and he couldn't wait to devour this. He looked back up to thank the mysterious man, but all that was left of him, was a disturbing chill.

Ciel shrugged his small, round shoulders, and reached into the basket, to begin his feast on the wonderful treat. But- upon digging around for something just right- he came up with a small parchment.

It was folded in two, and had neat, elegant writing on the top.

_Ciel._

Was what it said. His eyes widened, and he hastily opened the card.

_We're so excited._

_Enjoy your snack._

It was unsighned, and the message sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't help stare at the words a bit longer, until they burned themselves into his memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep time now. :3<strong>

**See.. told you it'd be short. - u-"**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Now, I realize I said (I think last chapter) that I'd update every Wednesday or Tuesday, when I meant to say I might update every Wednesday or Tuesday- meaning it might even be every other Wednesday or Tuesday. Sorry for the confusion. ^^''**

**So, review~ And I'll be the happiest girl in all of California. ;D**

**And if we could get them up to 30 this time- I'll post pictures my friend drew of the CUTEST chibi Kuroshitsuji character's EVER! xD**

**Laala~**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to update a bit early! Because of Finals being this week, I'm going to be really tired, and I'd have to study all day, every day. So I decided, I'll just update now, while I'm still all refreshed from the weekend. :3**

**I'd like to thank all of you for, not only reading, but also reviewing! So, because we got to **_**35**_** reviews (I'm happy about that c:) I posted three pictures of the chibis my friend drew! :D**

**That makes me really, really, happy. Some people don't even get 5 reviews for their stories...So I'm happy. xD**

**Songs this chapter:**

**Lost- Anouk**

**Are You Happy Now- Michelle Branch**

**When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. E-He-He.**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

* * *

><p>The boy was asleep when <em>he<em> arrived. Warm, cozy, and protected in his big plush bed.

_Do not touch the boy. Do not hurt the boy._

He looked so tasty. So soft. So warm.

His pale cheeks had the faintest pink tint to them- so delicious.

_Do not steal the boy. Do not wake the boy._

He wanted to take the child out of his bed, and rip him to pieces. Slowly ripping off ever finger while his little body squirmed, and his, still undeveloped, voice box screeched.

He wanted to melt with pleasure at the sounds the young child would make as he slowly cut into his skin with his teeth.

_Do not bite. Do not taste._

The little thing was so thin, so small, so breakable. It made the demon groan with want. All the things he could do to that body- do _with_ that body.

All he needed was one taste. Just a small little lick to get him through the night. No one would ever know. No one would ever have to find out.

Just one small taste.

_Do. Not. Taste._

He groaned one more time, and cracked his knuckles. He needed to go hunt if he'd ever be able to do this.

_This can be good for you. You'll benefit from this in the end. Trust me._

He hoped it'd be worth it- like promised.

_Trust me._

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in London. A perfect day for tea outside.<p>

Ciel happily sipped from his tea, while sitting at the large oak table the gardener, Finnian, had brought out.

To his left was Mei Rin- his foolish, stumbling maid- holding a tea pot. And to his right was Bard- the incompetent cook- standing next to a cart of food. Spread out in front of him, was a chess board- his favorite game. He usually played alone- like today- because his mother hated the game, and his father was always working. He stared at the board in front of him with impatience. It'd been the same all day.

Move, after move, after move. He couldn't even put himself in check!

Tapping his eye patch- which covered his right eye- the blue-haired boy sighed.

"Mei Rin." His voice startled the stuttering maid, and she jumped, almost dropping the tea she was holding. Ciel hadn't said a word in almost two hours, only holding out his hand for another cup of tea.

"M-m-more t-tea, mi lord?" She asked hesitantly, her hands trembling as she held the tea pot up.

"No." He replied simply. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

"B-but! Mi lord.. I-I wouldn't know the first thing wh-when it c-comes to entertainin' people."

"Are you refusing your master?" He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge.

"Uh- n-no! Of course not!" She wailed, flinging her arms back in a sign of surrender. The tea pot, then- like was expected from letting her hold the thing- flew from her hands, and crashed against a tree. It instantly shattered.

"Oh no! Why does this always 'appen to me?" She cried, quickly rushing over to pick the pieces up. Tears fell down her face like a waterfall. "I-I'm so s-sorry, mi lord!" She screeched.

She jumped when a warm hand came down on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid." A smooth voice whispered. She looked up in shock, and saw a beautiful man standing before her. He was tall, and clad in all black butler clothes. His hair was black and curled upon his head. His eyes ware a golden-topaz color, and sitting in front of them, were a thin pair of glassed. "My name is Claude. Claude Faustus." He told her gently. Then the world went black around her.

The butler's eyes widened while watching the maid twitch on the ground. Her nose was sprouting blood, and a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Do not worry about her. This happens on a daily basis." A voice called from the right of the butler. A shiver traveled down his spine, and a small, sadistic smirk slowly formed upon his lips. He turned to look at the owner of the voice.

His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened when he saw the boy. He was more beautiful then he remembered. His blue hair seemed more luminous, and his small face was so beautiful. He couldn't move his eyes away from him.

"Claude!" A sharp voice called from behind. "Stop standing there like an idiot, and announce my presence!"

"Yes, your highness." Claude replied grumpily, rolling his eyes, and taking one last look at Ciel. "Lord Ciel, I'd like to introduce you to Earl Alois Trancy."

A boy- not to much older than Ciel- came running out from behind Claude. "_Ciel_!" He cried happily, launching himself into the boys arms. "It's so nice to _meet_ you!"

"Get off of me! If you're a true gentleman, than you'd know not to tackle someone- not only on a first meeting, but _ever_!" Ciel growled, shoving against the boy's chest.

"Oh, fine. Ruin all my fun." The Trancy child grumbled, before standing and taking a seat in the chair on the right side of the table, scooting in so his and Ciel's knees touched.

"What business did you want with me?" Ciel asked after minutes of silence.

"Want to play a game?" Alois asked cheekily, ignoring Ciel's question. He rested his chin on the heel pf his hand. "Claude, bring me three empty tea cups." He called to his butler.

"Yes, my lord." The tall man bowed before disappearing from the small section of garden Ciel and Alois was in.

Ciel- though not completely sure- figured his mother must have Alois' family as guests today, and told the young blonde to come and keep Ciel company. That was the only reason he could think of for why the two had appeared in the large garden behind Ciel's manor.

* * *

><p>"Now, Ciel, all you have to do is pick the cup that has the pebble underneath it. Choose wrong, I get a point, choose right, you get a point. The looser has to pretend to be the winner's servant for the next two hours. Ready?" Alois explained as Ciel sat, unamused, ready for the game.<p>

The blond placed the pebble underneath the last cup on the right, and began to spin them around each other, making the cups switch spots. Ciel watched the cup he knew had the pebble under through the whole process.

"Okay, now choose."

Ciel lift the middle cup to reveal the pebble.

"Wow! Good job, Ciel! Okay, that's one point for you!" Alois cheered, flipping the cup back over. "Okay, again."

Like before, he began switching the cups around. And, also like before, Ciel followed the one with the pebble in it.

"Go ahead, Ciel."

Ciel list the last one on the left, this time, revealing the pebble again.

"Wow, Ciel! You're really good. Looks like I might have to be your servant for the next two hours!" Alois smiled brightly, before flipping the cup over again.

His light blue eyes flashed with something unreadable to Ciel, and his eyes narrowed. Ciel was a bit curious as to what this meant.

Alois once again began to switch the cups around. Only slower this time.. and his eyes remained fixed on Ciel's pale face.

"Now... Choose." He told him, leaning back in his chair.

Ciel picked the middle cup again, knowing that would have the pebble underneath it.

"Oh.. Looks like I won that round." Alois smirked, and started again.

This happened four more times.

On the last time, Ciel slammed his fist down on the table, and flipped all three cups over. He gasped when he saw the pebble wasn't underneath any.

"You tricked me." Ciel said, his voice laced with malice. "I don't liked to be tricked. And I don't. Like. To. Loose." He growled.

The cup in front of him burst into millions of pieces, the one next to that followed. And the one next to that came next. Alois began laughing maniacally as the glass around him began shattering from nothing. He shivered with delight at the blue-haired boys anger awakened his demon powers- that were slowly fading away into humanity. Alois wanted to view this at least once before Ciel's power finally disappeared before the new year.

Ciel was so close to being his.

The air suddenly cleared. The gray clouds that had been appearing above, were dispersing. And the violet glow of Ciel's eyes slowly dimmed to their regular blue and purple color. His eyelids drooped closed, and his body fell limp, his head smacking against the hard wood of the table, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>The strong scent of demon's blood, and the large amount of power is what led him there.<p>

There were three demons in the area.

One was just a small, annoying child.

The other was a rather foul smelling creature.

And the last..

Was _his_.

**Yay! All done!**

**Now-**

**I apologize if this is too short for some of your likings. But see, I try. **

**I try to make chapters longer, but there comes a point in which you **_**have**_** to end a chapter. Or else it becomes a run-on. And causes people to loose interest fast.**

**And I understand that the chapters being so short may also cause loss of interest, but that's why I try to update as quickly as possible.**

**And, in regards to the last two chapters:**

**I would have made the fourth one be apart of the third, but it was almost one in the morning when I finished part one. So, I figured, why not cut it in half? And I did. **

**No. I didn't do it for reviews. Of course I love when people review my story- especially with positive comments- because it makes me feel as if I'm doing it right. But, if you read the ANs, I don't beg for review like a lot of people. If you review, you review. That's it. Honestly, I was only expecting about 20 reviews on this story- total. But I have totally amazing readers!**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! **

**And I'll put the other three chibi's up if we get to 40 reviews. :3**

**Thank you for reading chapter 5!**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

**What to expect in the next chapter:**

**A homeless guy.**

**A sick Ciel -awh. D:**

**A mean Alois.**

**And -shudder- Elizabeth. (I honestly didn't want her- but she's kind of one of the main characters in Black Butler. :/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! This is a day late! I would've done it yesterday, but I had a friend over... So I forgot..**

**So, I apologize. **

**I also apologize if their any OCC or Spelling/Grammar mistakes. **

**That said, on to some chapter notes.**

**I **_**really tried**_** this time to make this longer! But, really, the more I went, the more... run-on ish this seemed. So I had to cut it off. **

**Elizabeth isn't going to be in this chapter like I originally planned.. But most likely next chapter. If I decide to involve Elizabeth, that is. See, I had a good idea that involved her, but the more I thought about it, the more I decided I didn't want her in this story.. But, if need be, I will include her. ;-;**

**Songs this chapter:**

**Wounded- Good Charlotte**

**Anyhow****. Time for you to get to the chapter. :3**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. LahLah.**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It took a little while for him to fight through the haze in his mind. It was dark where he was, and cold. He ffelt weak and vulnerable in the dark recesses of his mind, and he hated the feeling. So he finally fought his way out, and slowly blinked his way back into his candle lit room.<p>

His head was throbbing, and there was something cold pressed to his forehead.

"Mei Rin?" He asked, his voice slightly croaky from being asleep for so long; he'd been out nearly the whole day.

"Shush, Young Master." Her scratchy voice told him from behind the cool, wet rag she had pressed to the swelling red bump below his hairline.

He winced when she applied pressure to the area, the throbbing picking up to a burning.

"What- What happened? Where did those two, _strange_ men go?" He asked in a slight panic- much to his dismay- while trying to sit up.

The maid pressed her palm to the young males shoulder, and held him down. She looked into his eyes with warning. "Young Master.. You need to rest."

He glared up at her, but otherwise stayed laying down in his large, warm bed. "Mei Rin.. I demand that you let me up, and tell me what happened." He told her in a firm voice.

"I can't, Young Master. I was given strict orders to make you stay in bed!" She whined, avoiding his other demand. "It-It was y-your father's orders!"

"Fine. At least get me a glass of water." He finally huffed out in defeat. There was n o way for him to get answers, and he couldn't just dodge his own father's orders.

Mei Rin nodded, glad he wasn't going to put up much more of a fight, and grabbed the glass of water on the bed side table. She held it out to him with trembling hands, and helped him sit up.

He sipped at the cool water gracefully, never taking his eyes off the shaky maid. She took the glass back when he had finished, and set it back down onto the nightstand.

"Mei Rin, you're needed- Oi! Young Master, you're awake!" A husky voice sheered from the door way.

"Bard." The boy greeted groggily. When did he become so tired? Everything was slowly becoming blurry, and his vision was becoming edged with black. His eyes wandered back to the glass he had just been drinking from, starring at it suspiciously before turning back to look at Bard and Mei Rin.

The two were whispering something to each other across the room.

"What did you put in my drink?" Ciel asked angrily, fighting against the urge to close his eyes.

The two stopped arguing, and quickly turned to smile at him. "Th-Th-There was n-nothing in your drink Young Master." Mei Rin rubbed the back of her guiltily.

"Liars." Ciel snapped, letting his eyes close against his will. "You put something.. in.. there."

"It's better," Bard said, seemingly closer than before. "That you don't know."

And that was the last thing he heard before succumbing to the darkness in his mind, once again.

* * *

><p>An insistent banging on the front door is what had Mei Rin jogging to the front room. This scene looked very familiar to her..<p>

She gasped for breath when she finally made it to the front door, and composed herself enough to open it for the guest.

"Good Evening- Oh my!" She gasped, hurrying out the door to the bloody man on the front steps. His face was pale, and his dark hair was matted.

"Please- Please let me inside." He groaned out, holding his side, and leaning against the wall.

"Oh yes! Hurry! You'll catch your death out here." She wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and helped the already-soaking-man out of the rain. "What were you doing out there in the storm?" She asked him gently, setting him down in front of the fire in the parlor.

He either didn't hear her, or chose not to answer her. Either way, it was something she'd have to find out later on.

"Finnian!" She shouted up the stairs. "Finny!"

Seconds later, the little red haired male appeared, looking sleepy. "Yeah, Mei Rin?" He asked groggily.

"I need you to go and fetch the Master and his Lady. Tell them there is a man here, covered in blood, in need of a place to stay." She told him quietly before sending him off to do as she asked.

"Do you need anything?" She asked the man hesitantly.

"Something to clean myself with, would be nice, young Miss." His voice cracked twice with wariness.

"Of course, I'll be right back." With that she left the room down the hall that led to the pantry, where they kept the clean towels.

The second her back disappeared from her sight, the head of the house and his wife entered from down the stairs. He stood up off the ground slowly, and painfully. He leaned over to bow, placing his right hand over his chest. "Good evening, good Sir and Miss."

"Who are you?" Ash asked bluntly, pushing Angela behind him.

"I-I don't recall." The dark haired man said softly, looking away from them. "Just call me Sebastian."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for employment-"

"At midnight?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"Er- yes. You see, I was being-"

"Never mind the story of why." Ash cut him off again. If everyone in this family did that, he may just have to think of a different way to complete his task. "What did you have in mind?" They _did _ need another worker around here. Perhaps one to keep the incompatent trio under control.

"Well, I used to be an excellent butler.. For my old family." He said softly, looking down at the ground.

"What is one to do with no memory, though?" Ash asked, eyeing the bloodied man.

"It's coming back little by little." Sebastian said quickly, looking back up to the couple.

Ash stared thoughtfully at the man while Mei Rin entered with a tub of water in between her left arm and hip, and a large white towel in her right hand. Angela, catching on to what it was for, rushed around her husband and went to help Mei Rin in cleaning the man off.

"Thank you ladies." Sebastian say safer a long silence, and the two got most of the mud and blood off of his face and arms. The water in the tub was now filthy, and he was still far to dirty.

"Mei Rin." Ash finally spoke after minutes of thinking. "Draw this man a bath in the guest bathroom. Angela, go and grab some of my spare bed clothes and set up the bed in the guest bedroom on the second floor." The two women nodded; Angela hurried out of the room to go and do as her husband asked, and Mei Rin stayed to show Sebastian to the guest bathroom.

Now Ash spoke directly to Sebastian. "I will allow you a bed to sleep in tonight, and I will take you to see my son in the morning. I do believe it is time he has his own butler, and I want him to decide if you are suitable."

A small smirk found its way onto the dirty man's face, and he bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Sir."

* * *

><p>Mei Rin dragged Sebastian up the two flights of stairs to the guest bathroom, holding a candle bra in her trembling hands.<p>

"Thank you for this, young Miss. I feel disgusting in these dirtied clothes." He said cheerfully, allowing her to drag him up by his sleeve.

"N-N-No problem, Mister Sebastian!"

They continued along in silence, until they finally reached the bathroom.

"You just wait here, while I get the bath going." She said in a rush, letting go of his sleeve like it had burnt her, and hurrying over to the large white tub.

"S-So.. What happened to you previous employers?" Mei Rin asked softly after thirty seconds of silence.

"They died in a house fire. Long ago.. The Lord. The Lady. And their beautiful child. I tried to get that baby out of their, but he was missing. I searched all throughout the house, just barely avoiding the collapsing ceiling." He cut off, rubbing his head as if trying to remember.

"Did you find the baby?" She asked softly. Testing the water to see if it was warm enough, before deeming it ready to be bathed in.

"He was in the parlor. He skin was almost gone... He- he didn't make it.."

"I'm so sorry.." She said awkwardly. That was really the only thing to say to someone in this situation. "Y-Your bath is ready. I'll set out the clothes Mi Lady fetched for you in the guest room. It's two doors to the right from here. And here's a towel for when you get out of the bath.." She held up the blue towel, her hands still quivering.

"Thank you, Mei Rin." The way he said her name made her face turn beet red, and she mumbled out a 'You're Welcome', before dashing out of the room, holding a bloody nose.

The man stripped from his dirty clothes, and settled himself into the tub, groaning as the hot water went to work on his tight muscles.

Now all there was to do was wait until morning.

Then he'd finally get his hands on Ciel.

* * *

><p>"Claude!" Alois fumed from his bedroom. "Claude!"<p>

The disgruntled black haired man opened the door to the annoying Alois' room, and entered with an angry look upon his face.

"Yes, Alois?"

"It seems someone is getting in our way. That no good, selfish, prick from before!" Alois screamed, banging his head against the headboard.

"He's returned, has he?" Claude smirked, looking forward to the confrontation.

"_It isn't funny_!" Alois screeched, his voice going up two octaves.

"Of course not, Alois. My apologies. I was just thinking of the last time we had run into him." Claude bowed respectively, wiping the smirk off his face, and replacing it with a frown.

Alois let his fury settle a bit, knowing that the last time they had run into the selfish man, they had won.

"See to it that he doesn't touch Ciel- doesn't lay a _finger_ on what is _mine_. If he gets to close, he may reawaken the demon. Then all this waiting would've been completely useless." He brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, glaring up at Claude.

"As you wish." Claude bowed once more before exiting the room. He couldn't wait to kill that dreadful boy.

_Any day now_. Claude thought to himself, leaving the manor him and Alois were staying in, and jumping into the trees. _Just a couple more weeks, and Ciel Phantomhive, will be mine._

He jumped from branch to branch for an hour, knowing this pathway by heart, now.

When Ciel's mansion finally came in to view, he allowed himself to rest on the limb he was now on, and watch the object of his obsession sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it's shortness- please don't kill me! D:<strong>

**I did the best I could with this chapter.. I just couldn't do much else. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. **

**Next chapter~**

**Elizabeth (Maybe.)**

**A peek into the mystery intruder from the previous chapter's mind.**

**And... a surprise. ;D**

**Look forward to it. **

**-AP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again my lovely readers~ **

**I am so happy to bring you chapter 7 of this ficky! Can you believe it's already chapter 7. o:**

**Maybe it's because my chapters are so short. Q.Q **

**I'm working on it, I promise! I've been working on this chapter since Friday. So, hopefully it's good. -Crosses Fingers-**

**Not much to tell you about this chapter. So.. just read I guess. **

**Oh~ And does anyone know if Angela and Ash have last name.. or could give me a last name to use...? Because I have no idea. D;**

**Songs I wrote to~**

**Death To Your Heart- Blood On The Dance Floor**

**Dustin Ruth- Honey**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. Ahheh~ (I'm running out of laughs to put here. ;-;)**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Everyone in the study sat tense in waiting.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

No one blinked as their eyes shifted from the small, blue-black haired boy in the large chair behind the desk, to the tall, black haired man standing in front of the desk.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Oi! Will you just make up your mind already?" Bard yelled out, finally, in anticipation."All that tap-tap-tap'in is driving me crazy!"

"Bard!" Mei Rin screeched out, slapping a hand over his mouth. "You've lost your mind!"

"Mei Rin, now you're shouting!" Finny gasped out before slapping his own, gloved hand over his mouth.

"Sebastian." Ciel calmly spoke, everyone quieting down instantly. "Remove them."

The black haired man grinned devilishly, and turned to face the other three servants in the room. Before he could even take a step forward, however, the large, oak door was slamming shut. Sebastian smiled at this and turned back to Ciel and Ash.

"Not bad." Ciel commented with a small smirk and tilt of his head. "Maybe you _can _ do something that benefits me."

Sebastian placed his open palm over his heart and bent forward at the waist. "If you will allow me to," He started, straitening out his posture once again. "I'd like to show you just how much I can... _benefit _you."

"Well, Ciel?" Ash asked, turning to his son. "What do you think? Consider this a late birthday present. Since I wasn't actually there on your birthday."

Ciel's frown returned, deeper than before. "Perhaps."

"Come on, Ciel. Just think! No more tea spilled on your lap. No more gardens destroyed. No more burnt food, or dangerous explosives! Just think..." Ash gestured to Sebastian. "Sebastian.. Fetch my boy some tea."

Sebastian cocked his head towards Ash in a nod, but his twinkling eyes did not leave the young boy sitting in front of him. "What would you like?"

"Figure it out."

His scarlet eyes widened for half a second, before his devilish smirk reappeared on his face. "Of course, my apologies. What kind of butler would I be, if I couldn't figure out what the young lord wants for tea."

"Yes, what kind, indeed." As Sebastian left the room to fetch the young master his tea, Ciel went back to tapping his cane on the floor beneath him. "Father, what exactly have you dug up on this man's past. If I'm going to have a butler of my own, I do not want to fear he may kill me at any second he pleases."

"Of course, son. I've already got all the information I could this morning." He stood and fished a folder out of his jacket. "Everything I could find is in here." He told him, setting the folder on the desk.

"That's a rather small file." Ciel commented, reaching forward, and sliding the folder towards him.

"He doesn't have much on him. It's strange, really. It's as if he's only been in existence for a few years at the most. He did say there was a fire..."

Ciel ignored his father for the time being, choosing to flip through what little was documented on the mysterious butler instead.

_Sebastian Michaelis. _

_Birth Date unknown._

_Parents unknown._

_No living relatives._

Ciel was growing bored, fast, with what little information the man's file held. As he prepared to close it, he came across a piece of paper in t he back, with more printed on it than any other page. It piqued his interest, and he quickly flipped through it. His father was still going on about how he had acquired such information. It wasn't as impressive as he thought it was. All he had to do was walk speak to the gentleman who held the files down at Scotland Yard, and tell him it was for Her Highness. Ciel read on in interest at the new discovery.

_Employed for one year to the Holden family as Head Butler. A well liked man among the community, and highly respectful. _

_Reported dead and missing after involved in the house fire that killed all three members of the Holden family, and 4 of the servants. Sebastian's body was never found among the ruins, and was announced dead after 5 months of searching. _

_4 years after announced missing and dead, Sebastian Michaelis made a surprise visit in London, on Officer Abberline's doorstep, at four in the morning Friday, June 6th. After days of questioning, Sebastian was concluded to have suffered a severe case of Amnesia, and is not responsible for the Holden Family Fire. _

_There will be no further questioning of Sebastian Michaelis, unless new evidence should surface. _

The page was signed in the bottom right corner. It was hard to tell who had signed, for it was very sloppy and full of curves and slashes.

Ciel disregarded the signature, figuring it didn't matter in the end, so long as this Sebastian character wasn't some psychopathic pyromaniac. The boy gave a disgruntled sigh, and pushed the file away from him. Ash cut off midway through his sentence- something about having to smooth talk his way past a guard at Scotland Yard- and looked down on Ciel.

"So?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"I'll decide once I have my tea." Ciel replied as Sebastian came wheeling in a tray with a tea kettle, and one tea cup sitting upon it. "Let's see how you've done, Sebastian."

The taller man smirked, and took the tea kettle into his hands. Ciel noticed instantly that Sebastian's gloved hands weren't shaking like Mei Rin's did. And he remained stiff and proper through the whole process. Ciel had to admit, the man was good. Now, to conclude his decision, he was to taste the tea. The older man did his best- or so it seemed- to keep Ciel from taking another peek at his movements, giving the young man a nice view of his back side.

"I hope it is to your satisfactory." Sebastian said with his trademark smirk, handing the cup to the young boy.

Ciel grinned as the cup was handed to him- knowing there was no way the butler could have gotten this right. He lifted the china to his lips, and stared into the older man's glittering, red eyes.

Sebastian watched on in amusement as Ciel's eyes widened.

Ciel stood and tossed the cup down. "There's no tea in there you bloody fool!" He yelled, placing his hands, palm down, on the desk's top, and leaning forward on them.

"You already had your morning tea, young lord. At seven o'clock sharp you drank a full cup of Earl Grey. You didn't want anymore tea. I saw it in your eye.. You were feeling mischievous when you gave me this task, and you knew I would fail no matter what I brought you. Should it have been your favorite tea or not."

Ciel glared at the man for several heartbeats more, before sitting back down in his chair with a huff. It seemed as if someone had bested him, for once.

"Tell Mei Rin to go into town to fetch you some proper clothes. I can't have my butler wearing rags off the street, can I?"

Sebastian's gaze darkened, and he stared at the younger man seriously. "But, of course not. I couldn't be one hell of a butler in clothes such as these."

"Then you are dismissed." Ciel's voice, while smooth on the surface, had a bit of an edge to it. Perhaps from losing for once? He didn't want to look anymore into it, and settled for watching his new butler leave, once again.

"I know that look." Ash spoke from Ciel's right. "You're feeling jealous."

"What?" Ciel shouted in surprise, a a bright pink dusting itself onto his cheeks. "Why would I be jealous of a butler?"

Ash chuckled, and turned towards the door. "Don't ask me, Ciel. You're the one who's jealous." The white haired man laughed even harder when the empty cup that was sitting on the desk before, smashed against the door in front of him. He opened the door, stepping over the broken glass, and left the room- laughing as he went.

"Insufferable man." Ciel growled, folding his arms in front of him. "Talks of nonsense. Why would I be jealous..?"

It didn't matter- at least, that's what he told himself. He'd rather not delve to deep into things spoken from a man who was half mad.

* * *

><p>"Just a taste?" He whined. "A small snipet. He looks so delectable!"<p>

"No! Do not even think of laying a finger on that boy." Was the harsh reply.

"But- but master! I'm so hungry! I need him! I need to taste him!"

"Do I need to find someone else to replace you, or are you going to do your job right?" The tall man screamed down at the bowing demon. "Do. Not. Touch. Him!"

A red boot came up to kick the bowing scum on the floor in the face.

"Get out of my sight. And bring me back that boy in one piece. If even a hair is out of place, I will feed you to my dogs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The man on the floor moaned. He just wanted a taste. It was so hard. All he wanted was to have the boy. That's all he wanted! But he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk anything that was being offered to him. Power. Delicious power! So much power, he may even be mistaken as the Devil, some times.

He stood and dusted the dirt off of his black jacket, bowing once more to the being before him, and then taking off into the night.

The boy's soul would be his one day- after he gained his power. That beautiful soul will be his!

* * *

><p>"CIEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"<p>

_Oh, God, no! _Ciel gasped in his mind, head shooting up to look at the door- his only protection from the demon that lie on the other side.

"CIIIEEEEELLLLLLLLL!"

He groaned as the voice drew closer. She was just at the end of the hall now.

He seemed to hear her footsteps- sounding like a demonic thump in his ears.

They stopped outside his door and his face paled even more than his normal pale color. A few moments of calm before-

"CIEL!" The door slammed against the wall and a ball of pink was suddenly tackling him out of his chair.

"OhCielI'veMissedYouSoMuch! Did you miss me, too?" Her high pitched voice screeched into his ear.

Elizabeth Middleford- his fiancee since birth, apparently- sat straddled on his hips, crushing his body in a hug.

"Elizabeth," He gasped out, struggling to breath. "Get up. Please."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ciel!" She wailed, standing up quickly, and sitting in the blue chair in front of his desk.

He picked himself up off the cool, hardwood floor and dusted invisible dirt off of his person. "It's fine." He said curtly, taking a seat in his own chair and folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

Elizabeth fidgeted under his cold stare, and bit her lip to hold in all the things she wanted to squeal at him about. She twirled her lgolden blonde hair around her pointer finger, and seemed to be vibrating in her seat.

"Well?" He finally asked, giving into her intense stare that just begged him to let her talk herself out.

"Oh, Ciel! It's wonderful! I heard you had a new butler, by the way. What's his name? What's he look like? How good is he? Anyway, I'm straying away from the topic! I wanted to tell you about that one thing I saw on the way here- oh, what was it?" She closed one eye, and tilted her head to the right. "Oh well! I guess I'll just have to tell you next time. Anyway, I heard your mom talking to my mom, and they want us to have our wedding after we're both 18! Isn't it great?" By the end of her ramble, she was standing up, half her body reaching over the desk, her legs sticking up behind her.

"Sure thing, Elizabeth." Ciel said as if he were talking about the weather. He learned how to tune her out when she went on with her rants. And knew to just say "Sure thing, Elizabeth." and she wouldn't expect a thing.

"Great! I'm so excited, Ciel! You're going to make a perfect husband! And we'll have such adorable little kids! And I can dress them in fluffy dresses and pink!" She squealed, clapping her hands.

"What if we have a boy?" He asked, exasperated.

"What's your point?" She paused in her excitement to squint at him.

"Absolutely nothing."

She smiled brightly at him and continued to ramble about all the cute things to dress their kids in. He was still thinking of a way to get out of the engagement. He's seen how sad his mother was when his father went away. And he knew how disappointed he felt with every birthday missed. Without a doubt, he'd be taking over his father's job once he passed, and he didn't want any close relations with anyone. That way, no one would get hurt.

"Elizabeth.." He interrupted her, peeking up from his hands to look into her bright green eyes.

"Oh, Ciel.. Call me Lizzy!" She giggled. He waved her off.

"I need you to do me a favor." He told her, leaning forward in his chair.

"Anything for you, Ciel." She said cheerfully.

"Good. I'm going to need you to go find something for me.. Like.. Like a treasure hunt." He smirked. "A game."

"Oh, I love games! What do I have to find."

"A mocking bird, that doesn't sing. You have until night fall to find it, or I win."

"I like this game!" She cheered. "Oh, but that's going to be hard.."

"Have Mei Rin help you." He told her, knowing Mei Rin would have just as much trouble, if not more, finding it than Elizabeth would.

"OK... But what's the award if I win?" She asked hesitantly.

"If you win, I'll dance with you at the next party. If I win, you may never talk about our marriage until the actual wedding takes place. Do we have a deal?" He smiled smugly to himself, knowing she would never win.

"That doesn't seem fair.. I have a higher chance of losing. You need to do something, too." She pointed at him accusingly.

"What did you have in mind?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have to find me... an engagement ring." She said brightly. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon, Cielllll! It's not that hard!"

He felt like he couldn't breath. An engagement ring? They were only fourteen years old! They weren't to be married for a few years yet. Couldn't she wait?

"Just an engagement ring?" He asked, knowing he'd rather get her an engagement ring than hear about "their would-be adorable wedding!".

"No... It has to have your family's stone on it." She told him, staring into his deep blue eye.

He wanted to smack his forehead onto the table. The only ring he had with his family's stone on it, was the one he currently wore on his finger. The only other one was somewhere hidden under the house. And it wasn't even a ring! It was just the stone.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

He thought for a moment, and realized his pride was on the line. There was no way he could give her the satisfaction! "Deal."

He put his hand out for her to shake.

"No.. We have to kiss on it." She giggled, her cheeks turning the same pink as her dress.

He rolled his eyes and muttered an agreement to her wish. Keep her happy. That's all that matters. Keep her happy.

She squealed, and jumped up from her seat, and rushed to the other side of the desk.

"Thank you, Ciel." She said with a blush, before pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, before he waved her away.

He slid down in his seat when the door finally clicked into her place, signaling her leave.

"What torture." He muttered. An engagement ring with his family stone...

He stared at his own ring, sitting upon his thumb. It was a large purple crystal. The same color as his parents eyes. It had taken weeks to be made for him, for his twelfth birthday.

There was no way for him to get her one of these within- he looked at the clock- seven hours!

He rubbed his temples when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." He replied exasperatingly.

Sebastian entered with a tray.

"Young master, your father informed me you liked to have something sweet around this time." Sebastian said, wheeling the cart to a stop in front of the desk.

"Sebastian..." Ciel started. "I have a task I want you to complete. Consider it a... warm up." He smirked when Sebastian raised his eyebrow in question.

"You're going to help me find an engagement ring."

Outside the window, a bird chirped his last chirp, as it was crushed between nimble long, pale fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this was my longest chapter yet! 3500! Hope it impressed you all. :3<strong>

**Not nearly as much as I want it at.. but better than the 2000 it was the last few chapters, right? ^^;**

**So.. I'm not going to leave a "What to Look Forward to Next Chapter".**

**Simply because I have no idea yet how I want to format next chapter. :/**

**I'm still editing a lot with that chapter! xD**

**So.. Just look forward to it. I tried to get this up yesterday, but I kept on going back to add more, and tidy things up. And this chapter still doesn't feel right. But I reread it, at least, 4 times, and couldn't figure out what more to add to it, or fix. :3**

**So.. Hope you liked. It took forever to finish.**

**~AP**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry! D:**

**I know, I know.. you don't want to hear excuses. BUT I was going through a writers block, and I was camping, and I've been busy! D:**

**So, I'm sorry. I don't know how late I am.. but even a day late is unexeptable in my book. **

**Anyway, notes about this chapter: More Elizabeth. But those who dislike her should be pleased with this chapter. This chapter is also, kind of, short. I tried to make it long, in payment for my lateness, but I tried. x; There's some more weirdo-outside-window-crushing-tiny-animals-ness, as well. So, enjoy. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, or any OCC-ness you may see.**

**-Songs for this chapter-**

**45- Shinedown**

**I Just Had Sex- The Lonely Island**

**Death to Your Heart(againxD)- BOTDF**

**On The Wing- Owl City**

**Made to Measure- The Hoosiers**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. Lmao.**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mei Rin! We must find that bird, even if it kills us!" Elizabeth Middleford stated determinedly, placing a pink bow on the clumsy maid. "Move out!"<p>

"Yes, mi lady." Mei Rin squeaked, curtsing before following the young lady out of the kitchen, and down a long hall.

After walking for a good five minutes, Mei Rin tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"Hm? Yes, Mei Rin?" Elizabeth's high voice grated against Mei Rin's ears.

"Uhm, it's n-nothing.." Mei Rin instantly stuttered, backing up a few steps.

Elizabeth quirked a neatly trimmed eye brow, and fixed her emerald green eyes on the trembling maid in front of her. "Mei Rin? What were you going to ask?"

"I was just w-wondering where w-we were g-g-going." Mei Rin said quietly, feeling disrespectful, and blushing a deep red. It had been pounded into her head at a young age that you don't ask questions... you only followed, and did exactly as you were told.

"The library, of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed cheekily, a big grin on her face. "There's no reason to be afraid of me, Mei Rin.." Elizabeth's face softened, and she smiled warmly at the trembling maid.

Mei Rin's eyes watered as she stared at the young lady in front of her. She was such a beautiful girl, and so kind. Mei Rin wasn't sure why Ciel got so upset when he heard he was engaged to Elizabeth.

"Th-Thank you." Mei Rin choked out. Elizabeth pat her shoulder and nodded with a big smile.

"Alright, let's go find that bird!"

"Right!" Mei Rin agreed, her trembling ceasing for once, as she allowed herself to take part in this silly game.

The two hurried down the rest of the hall way, both lifting up their skirts to move a bit faster, until they reached the large, double doors leading to the library.

They stopped outside the doors and looked at each other nervously.

Mei Rin swallowed thickly, attempting to push her bangs out of her face. "Well, let's go check."

"What if we're not allowed to go in there?" Elizabeth took hold of Mei Rin's skirt in her small hand, and stared at the large doors. Although she was not yet a proper lady, she was still a lady. A lady doesn't enter a room she hadn't been given permission to enter.

"Well, I d-do need to clean in there today." Mei Rin stated, smirking down at the blonde. "They'll understand if I needed a bit of company."

"Then lead the way." Elizabeth said with a big grin on her face, keeping hold of Mei Rin's skirt as the older woman opened the door.

The library was large and dark, only lit by the fireplace on the left wall. The book shelves looked ominous, draped in darkness.

"Wh-Where's the light, M-Mei Rin?" Elizabeth huddled herself closer to Mei Rin's skirt, trying to hide behind the older woman.

"I-I just have to go and open the c-curtains." She whispered back to the scared child at her hip. "Wait here and I'll go do th-that."

When Elizabeth let go of the light blue skirt, Mei Rin quickly made her way to the right side of the room, to open all the curtains. One by one she threw open the velvet, red curtains, and let light come in to the frightening-looking room. As she opened the curtains, the room lightened to seem more cheerful and easy to be in for Elizabeth.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Elizabeth asked once Mei Rin returned. The room was now lit with the afternoon sun coming in from all three walls.

"W-Well, how about I start over in the back. I'll search through the desks and drawers, and in the bookcases. You can start up here in the front: the table, the firep-place, and these front bookshelves. Is th-that alright?"

Elizabeth's expression turned from excitement to determination. She won't let her cute, little Ciel down!

* * *

><p>"Alright!" She clapped her hands, and both her and Mei Rin instantly got to work trying to find the Mocking Bird That Doesn't Sing.<p>

"An engagement ring?" Sebastian asked with a quirk in his brow. "Shouldn't be to hard.. All we have to do is go into town and ask for one. Money shouldn't be a problem-"

"No." Ciel stated, cutting Sebastian off in his mumbling. "It has to be a specific size and stone."

"Young Master.. I'm not quite sure I understand." Sebastian told the young Lord, his fingers twitching.

"Beneath this house is a basement, much like most houses. However, unlike most, this particular basement houses a very important artifact to this family." He held up his right hand, showing the glittering purple crystal. "There is a much larger version of this stone- see it's very rare, and happens to be the family gem. Somewhere, hidden beneath this house, is the large stone my ring comes from."

"What do you need, young master?" Sebastian asked, bowing.

"I need you to fetch the crystal, chip a piece smaller than my own off, and take it to be made into a ring. The ring must be finished before Seven o'clock this evening. That's an order." Ciel told him, his eyes hard with seriousness and no room to argue.

Sebastian smirked once he was dismissed, and on the other side of the door. This task would be simple. In fact, he could do it himself in a few hours, and still have time to help prepare- save- dinner. Perhaps even take a few moments to himself to read a book, or prepare clothes for the Young Master to wear tomorrow. But, first, he had to find the stone underneath the house.

He stopped at a window when something moved right outside of it. He turned towards it, and stared outside of it to see if he could find anymore movement.

"You wont get to him from down here in broad daylight, you know?" He asked out loud into the afternoon bathed bushes outside the opened window.

He didn't receive an answer, but knew the being outside the window heard him, and laughed loudly to himself while walking away.

The being who had been sitting outside the window glared at the leaves in front of him, wanting nothing more to strangle the man inside that house. His fingers dug into the earth beneath him, and he concluded the man inside's theory. He, indeed, would not be able to get to the bi-colored eye boy on the third floor of this mansion- not without causing a scene, that is. And that would make a lot of trouble for him. More than he needed in this moment. He already had a nuisance he needed to take care of. It'd be best to not be accused of being some sort of witch, right now.

Inside, Sebastian had just reached the basement door, and was descending the steps to find the stone.

When he sensed yet another being in the room with him, he chuckled.

"It appears he has more than one stalker." He mused out loud, scanning the room to find the threat.

"I wouldn't think of it as 'stalking'. More of a guilty pleasure." Came the deep reply from deep within the darkly lit basement.

"While you're in here, Claude, you might as well help me complete this task. Honestly, it'll be easier with six eyes." Sebastian remarked, beginning his search within the barrells.

"And why would I help you?" Claude asked, stepping forward, and ignoring the jibe at his glasses.

"Because, you love me." Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"Right." Claude scoffed, but began searching regardless. "What does this stone look like?"

"My my, Claude. How little attention you pay your obsession." Claude looked up and glared.

"Do you want my help, or not?" He asked angrily.

Sebastian glared back, and resumed searching.

"That's what I thought." Claude quipped with some bite, continuing his search as well.

After six minutes of searching, Sebastian came across a tin box at the bottom of a large crate. He carefully removed the lid from the box, and peered inside.

"Hey, look, Claude." He called, gaining the other males attention. Claude made his way over through the other boxes and crates laying around on the floor, piled on top of each other. He, too, peered into the box that was being held up to his face. "It's your cousin" Sebastian said with a smirk. Claude glared at the other man when he realized there was a spider inside the box.

"Is that all?"

Sebastian reached inside the box, purposely crushing the black spider that sat huddled in the corner, and pulled out something in a rectangular shape wrapped in a black cloth.

Claude glared at the greenish blood that was on the white gloves holding the object.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "May I come to the funeral?" Claude glared at him and snatched the object out of the slightly shorter males hand.

"What is this?"

"If my theory is correct, as my theories usually are, it's the crystal we were searching for."

"Cocky bastard." Claude growled, removing the black cloth to reveal a glittering purple crystal. "How are we going to get a piece off?"

"Easy." Sebastian replied, taking the crystal back. He removed a glove with his teeth, and spit it to the ground. He held the crystal up to his eyes, and carefully took the top right corner in between his pointer finger and thumb. In a quick movement, the corner snapped off in his fingers. "See. Easy."

Claude rolled his eyes and took the larger piece of crystal back, and wrapped it back up in the black cloth. His nose bunched up when he looked in the box and saw the dead spider in the corner, before dropping the crystal back in, and placing the lid back on. He looked up to see the black haired man rolling the crystal around in his fingers- smoothing it out, most likely.

"Are you leaving any time soon?" Sebastian asked, inspecting his work, and deeming it worthy.

"Only if you let me see _him_."

"Not happening." Sebastian replied, glaring at Claude. Ciel was not for this man's filthy eyes to see. "I will not let you near him. Nor will I let the other filthy ingrate near him, either."

Claude hummed something that seemed like amusement. "And how has he taken to you?"

"How do you think?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"I must say, I'm shocked to see you here. Ciel must be a special child."

"Well, thanks to you're little practice with magic, I'm having to come up here and deal with things."

"Oh yes, I do remember how much you dislike Earth. I didn't think you'd actually come up here."

"How else would I have gotten to him?" Sebastian growled, looking for some metal to put the crystal into. He, eventually, found an old screw, and popped it into his mouth to clean it. When he removed it from his mouth, it was clean.

"Hmm.. I knew you had at least one talent." Claude commented cheekily.

Sebastian ignored him and began going to work on bending the metal to his will. It took about five minutes until he finally had it in a perfect 'O', with a gap in the top to place the crystal in. He gently placed the sparkly purple stone into the gap, and squeezed the gap close around it. The ring looked professionally done by the time he was through with it, and he held it up to the light to admire his work.

"It'll do, I suppose. Different then what an older human female might want, but perfect for a fourteen year old girl." He pocketed the ring, and turned back to the steps leading out of the basement. Claude sat there, with a bored expression on his face.

"Alois will kill me when he finds out I'm not there. So I want to see Ciel, right now. Before Alois shows up and causes more problems."

"Ah, yes. He did cause quite a scene, the other day."

"I'd like to avoid that, thank you. So where is he?" Claude asked, his eyes lighting up with want.

"Afraid now is not the time, Claude. My master is rather busy right now, see, and wouldn't want any unwanted visitors." Sebastian smirked at Claude's glare, and pushed pass him and up the stairs. "You know, it's known to be good luck to leave out the same door you came in." With those parting words, Sebastian slammed the door. Claude grumbled and turned to reside in the darkness again.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Elizabeth sat in the study once more, while the sun set right outside the window. Another five minutes and it would be night fall. Elizabeth fidgeted with the hem of her baby pink dress, and avoided looking at Ciel.<p>

Ciel, on the other hand, looked very stoic and calm. His face was cool and collect, showing no sign of emotion. He could already tell he had won. He couldn't believe it when Sebastian had come in not three hours after the task was given, producing to Ciel a perfect engagement ring, with his family stone on it. He couldn't form a coherent sentence, and only stared dumly at the ring in the butler's hand.

The room began darkening, and Ciel had Sebastian turn on the light.

"Time's up, Elizabeth. Let's see who won." He said with a smug smile. "Did you find me my mocking bird?"

"Well," She squeaked, sinking back in her chair. She was going to have to disappoint Ciel. The thought alone made tears spring up into her eyes. "I-I looked all over. And I even enlisted the help of Mei Rin and Finny. You know, those two are so funny! I put them in these cute outfits, and they absolutely loved them! Finny especially loved the bow I put in his hair. Bard wouldn't let me get near him, even when Finny begged. He's a tough nut, that guy." She rambled, looking at the desk her beloved Ciel sat behind.

"That isn't an answer." Ciel replied with a smirk. He leaned back in his chair, and folded his hands over his crossed legs. Sebastian smiled out the window, hearing a grunt.

"No." She said firmly. "No, we could not find a mocking bird that couldn't sing."

She looked up into his only showing eye, and saw smugness and a slight glint that made her feel uneasy. There had always been something with his eyes that caused chills to run up and down her spine. Every once in a while- though she has convinced herself by now that she was imagining it- he'd get angry at something, and his eye will begin glowing, and turn a sickening violet color. Times like those made her wonder if she really knew the boy in front of her. She'd known him since they were little. Barely able to walk. Yet, she hasn't yet figured him out, and she believed she never would, either.

"What about you? The bet is completely dropped if you didn't get me an engagement ring with your family gem." She accused, staring into his eyes as the glint intensified. She had to force herself to continue looking into it.

"Sebastian." He called to his butler. The servant stepped forward, and placed the ring on the desk in front of Elizabeth. Her lacy, pink gloved hand flew to her mouth, and she felt tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Ciel.." She whispered, looking back up at him. "It's beautiful." Her hand was still at her mouth, so her words were a bit muffled, but Ciel understood.

He had won.

Just those three words filled his entire being with glee. He felt ecstatic. He had won. He had won. He had won! Not that it was rare when betting against the foolish girl. Yet it still brought a sick pleasure, knowing he had not been beaten, and his pride was still fully intact.

"It's just a ring." He scoffed, showing no evidence of the thoughts running through his mind. "Anyway, it's getting dark. You should be going home soon."

She nodded, and silently stood up. She curtsied to Ciel, and thanked Sebastian for holding the door open for her.

She turned before Sebastian closed the door. "Ciel.. Where was the mocking bird that can't sing?" She asked, her eyes squinting in curiosity. He smirked, and reached for something on the corner of his desk. He turned the small, bronxe object to face her, and she realized it was a bronze, paper weight mocking bird.

"I've never heard it make a sound in my life." Ciel told her with a grin. She nodded, eyes still wide with shock at the trick he had pulled on her. Without another word, she turned and left down the hallway.

And, like that, she was finally gone.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was no longer going to be in the house.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath, my Lord?" Sebastian asked the tired child whose eyes were beginning to droop. It had, apparently, been a tiring day for the young man.

"Of course." Was Ciel's reply. Sebastian helped him to stand, and led him out of the room. He looked out the window once more, smiling as he turned off the light, and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Come along, Miss Elizabeth." The nanny cheered, holding the front door of the Middleton home open. "You must be so tired after a long day playing with Ciel."<p>

"Yes.. I think I will skip my bath for tonight, and just go to bed." She replied with a yawn, allowing her nanny to undress her, and re-cloth her in her pink nightie.

Elizabeth slid the ring off her left ring finger, and set it on the nightstand next to her other rings.

The nanny sat by the bed until her Lady fell asleep, before pressing a swift kiss to the child's forehead, and blew out the candle.

She left the room, leaving the window open so the room didn't get to hot.

Hours passed after she left, everyone in the house- and in most of England- had gone to sleep, as well.

A black, leather shoe slipped in through the window, and on to the floor. A leg clad in black was attached to the foot inside the shoe. And connected to that was the body of a tall man. He glared at the sleeping lump with envy. That girl had what was his. And tonight, he would put an end to her silly games. Ciel wasn't for some petty girl. Ciel was his, and his alone.

A mysterious smirk found it's way onto the beautiful man's moonlit face. He let his two white gloves fall down to the ground, as he slowly made his way over to the blonde haired child sleeping ever so peacefully.

"You can't have him." He whispered slowly, but angrily into her ear. "I'll make sure of it."

He felt better when he left the room that night, and made his way back to where his precious Ciel was. He had one more problem that needed tended to, before he can be reunited with his little Ciel at last. This one, however, will prove to be far more difficult than the last. She had not only been sleeping, but also a pathetic, human girl. Far to easy. It was a shame he didn't get to hear her scream.

He would have enjoyed to see the one who tried to covet what was his suffer.

And he would, too, in due time. He'd make the other's fall by his hand much slower, and painful than he had let the _child_ fall. And he'd enjoy every last scream.

* * *

><p><strong>So, children, you just witnessed a lot of OCC in this chapter. Why don't you take a little while to recover from this, and I'll see you all next week. That is, if I'm not suffering through writers block. <strong>Oh~ By the way.. This chapter is 4000+ words! I'd like to get it to, at least, 6000.. but I'll take 4000 to 2000 any day. xD<strong>**

**And now, a few questions I'll answer here, instead of waiting to get them through a review, or something. **

**~Please explain this window creeper guy, and how he is important to the plot.~**

**Sorry, but I can't. Just know that he is very, very, very important to the plot. c:**

**~Why did Sebastian and Claude's time in the basement seem like it belonged in 2011, and not 1890's?~**

**Because, I was in a very happy mood today, and I wanted it to be somewhat entertaining. I couldn't think of how that conversation would have gone back way when, but I didn't want to look it up either. So I went the good ol' OCC route. :3**

**Oh~ By the way.. This chapter is 4000+ words! I'd like to get it to, at least, 6000.. but I'll take 4000 to 2000 any day. xD**

**~Why was this chapter so damn short?~**

**Because I fail. ;-;**

**And: ~What happened to Elizabeth/Why did you do that to Elizabeth?~**

**Well, I think it's pretty self explanatory... **

**So.. Those questions are answered, and if you have anymore, just ask. And I will try my best to answer. **

**Next chapter:**

**Alois. Again. That bastard.**

**Some random servants tales. :D**

**And.. a... kiss? o: **

**I'm not telling between who. c;**

**Thank you for bearing through another awful, yaoi-less chapter. :3**

**~AP **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I believe I owe some people an apology.. I had promised to a few of you, that I would update last Friday. And I didn't.. **

**In my defense, however, my computer was being a FagFace and kept on overheating. I later learned that it was because the fan had been busted. So I got out my old tower (that has Windows XP instead of Windows 7 :'c) and hooked it up today. Yay. **

**So yes, I'm back. But~ I'm removing this story from my Wednesday update time, and moving in a new story (see AN below for more details). I've decided not to set a predetermined update time for this story until school starts up again in a few weeks. **

**So, in apology for this inconvenience, I'll post on my profile a preview of next chapter, and when that chapter will be posted. Once again, I'm sorry I broke my promise! D:**

**There's a kiss. Between two people. That are both males. One being 14... 2+2... **

**Enjoy chapter 9~ **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. Rainbow-Flying-WTF-Montage. :D**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

* * *

><p>Ciel stood watching as the coffin was lowered with a stoic face. He didn't show emotion at events such as these, not that he liked the girl in the first place. She was tolerated throughout the years- not enjoyed. He wasn't going to be a complete nuisance as to say he liked the fact that the girl had died- but he wasn't hurt, either. Ciel, however, had always been like this. He never got close to anyone, never allowed anyone to enjoy his company. Hell, if his own father had died tonight while on duty, he wouldn't show an ounce of sadness.<p>

Would the man be missed? Of course. As would Elizabeth. There was no pain behind this, though. Just.. someone missing from his life from here until he, himself, meets his demise.

When the burial was complete, and the weeping faces around him slowly departed from the grave site, Ciel joined his mother and father in the carriage that had brought them to the cemetery, and left without a word of condolences to his dead fiancee.

"Ciel..." His mother said quietly from his left. "Are you okay, honey? You haven't said a word since we left the manor."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. This week has been tiring." He told her without a single glance in her direction. He laid his head back, and shut his eyes. Angela's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Ciel.." She whispered, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. "It's going to be hard, I know. Just know that you have people here to talk to you."

"Mother," He grumbled. "I said I was fine."

"Son, I know you don't like to show weakness.. but it's just me and your father here. We won't judge you for mourning the loss of Elizabeth. Isn't there anything you want to say in her memory?" She wiped a tear away.

"I'd like my ring back." Was all he said, before moving away from his mother, and resuming his previous posture.

Angela nodded sadly, and filled the silence of the carriage with her sniffles.

Sebastian was at the door to greet them when they pulled up.

"Are you alright?" He asked when leading the young boy up to his study.

"Why does everybody ask if I'm alright or not? She was just a girl. A pawn on the chess board of life. Everyone insists that I must shed my tears, or be upset by this." He groaned, letting Sebastian take his coat and hat before sitting in his chair.

"It is generally appreciated when one wears his or her grief on their sleeve at a funeral." Sebastian replies, hanging the articles of clothing in the coat closet to the desks left.

Ciel shook his head in disapproval. "I don't like doing that, nor do I like people doing that. It's as if they're begging for sympathy, or something. Something I wouldn't be able to show, which then, in turn, makes me the bad guy in their eyes." He huffed and rubbed his temples.

"And why aren't you able to show sympathy?" The butler asked with a smirk. Might as well have a little fun babysitting the brat.

Ciel blinked as his right eye began to tingle. His hand shot up as the tingling began to turn into a twinge, and he rubbed at it through the eye patch. "I-I've never been able to. I see people crying or hurt, and I don't bat an eye."

"And what if they're in pain?" Sebastian asked, his eyes glowing from seeing his young lord experience his own pain.

"I-I-I-" He broke off as his breath began to speed up. "Se-Sebastian.. make it stop!" He ordered, the twinge in his eye beginning to escalate to a burn.

"Stop what, my lord?" The black haired man bent down to look into the demon-boy shuddering and gasping for breath. He was pleased to see that the boy's visible eye was glowing bright violet.

_You'll have to awaken his demonic powers every once in a while to prolong the change that bastard Claude had set in motion. _

_"Yes, You're Majesty."_

"Th-This burning! Make it-" He was cut off again as a scream tore it's way up is throat. "-S-Stop!"

"As you wish, young master." Sebastian said with a smirk, placing his gloved hand over the juncture in between the boy's neck and shoulder and giving it a harsh squeeze.

_Thump._

The gasps had slowed down to even breaths, and the boy's heartbeat had returned to normal within minutes of his head hitting the desk.

"You've had enough for one day." Sebastian whispered in the child's ear. "You need to rest. We'll work on reawakening some other day. For now.." He paused and picked up the young lord. He carried Ciel down the hall to his desolate room, and placed him in the bed. He pulled the blanket up to the child's head, and removed the eye patch when he stood up straight.

"For now, have pleasant dreams." He finished in a faint voice.

_Just a taste..._

He clenched his fists, trying hard to tear his face away from the sleeping boy.

_That's all.. Just one taste. He'll never know the difference. He'll never guess it was you._

"I can't." Sebastian growled out loud, all the while bending down on one knee and putting his face close to the beautiful child who looked so peaceful while resting.

_One taste... It doesn't even have to be his blood.. just a small taste of his life's essence. _

"He'll kill me if he finds out.." Sebastian choked out through his desire.

_He wont find out.. No one will find out. _

Sebastian cursed under his breath and leaned forward just a bit more. He groaned in satisfaction when his rough lips met the smooth cool ones of the boy beneath him. The taste was magnificent. He had never tasted something as delectable as the Phantomhive boy's developing soul. Their was darkness from his recent status as a demon, but also innocence from being a human child. The two- dark and light- mixed together so beautifully, it was almost to much for the older demon to handle in one sitting. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to pull his mouth away from the pale, delicate lips of the young man.

"If you value your life, at all, you'll remove your disgusting lips from my fiance." A low voice growled from behind the dining demon.

Surprised from being caught off guard, "Sebastian" leaped up and spun to face the intruder, sinking down into a low crouch- ready to attack if need be. He chuckled, however, upon seeing who was threatening him.

"My, my, took you long enough... Sebastian Michealis." The older demon said with a smirk, straightening out of his defensive pose.

"Back away from him, Nathaniel." Sebastian growled, ignoring the taunt from the imposter.

* * *

><p><em>She hid in the darkness in the corner of the room containing a man in his late 30's. <em>

_"Dammit, Sherri! There's nothing I can do! He's going to kill us if I can't pay off the money!" The man moaned into his hands. He sat in an armchair maid of red velvet. His elbows rested on his knees, and his head was cradled in his large hands. The woman, Sherri, stood behind her husband, one dainty hand placed on his shoulder in attempted comfort. _

_"Alexander... It'll be alright. We'll figure out what to do in the morning. It's getting late." Her voice was smooth, like water running over the small rocks in the river. _

_Alexander lift his head and looked at his wife. His eyes had dark bruises under them, from lack of sleep or simply receiving a beating, she'll never know.. He smiled warmly, despite his current troubles, and took the hand on his shoulder into his own hand. He pulled his wife to the front of the chair- revealing to the hidden woman that the wife was pregnant. _

_"Why don't you go get some rest, Sherri? I think I'm going to stay up a little longer.. to think things over." He kissed her cheek, and then her tummy._

_"Are you sure?" Sherri asked hesitantly, not wanting to leave him in his time of worry. _

_"I'll be fine. Remember.. you're caring for two, right now. You need to get enough rest for the both of you." He chuckled. _

_She smiled and kissed him on the lips briefly, before leaving out the door, and heading up to bed. _

_Once he was sure she was upstairs, he leaned back in the chair with a low groan. "How am I going to fix this? My wife... My child..." _

_"I can help." The woman finally spoke up. Her voice was soft, but strong. It held power and darkness in it, all at once. _

_"Who's there?" He asked in shock, shooting up straight in his chair. _

* * *

><p>"How much longer until she wakes up, Claude?" The blonde asked in his extremely whiny voice.<p>

Claude rubbed his forehead with both hands, and glared at him. "Longer than it should if you keep asking." He snapped, holding the others crystal clear blue eyes in his amber ones.

"Fine." Alois huffed. "Call me when she's awake.

"No promises." Claude said casually before Alois shut the door. He smirked when he heard the younger demon's scream of displeasure downstairs. "Little brat."

"Prick!" Alois yelled back from downstairs.

They've grown to despise each other over the past 14 years. Alois' simple presence in the same room as Claude drove the older demon to the point of wanting to commit suicide. Killing the boy would result in death for himself, for Alois was a higher rank than Claude. Without proper reason or permission, Claude could be brought under trial under His Majesty and face a risk of either death, or eternity of being His Majesty's slave.

_Much like that poor Nathaniel fellow currently residing in the Phantomhive manor._ Claude thought.

He had been surprised when he saw him there that night while Claude kept watch in the trees. He had scented another demon in the house upon his arrival,but thought nothing of it, considering he had been there just hours ago.

But then Nathaniel had been spotted in one of the windows, and Claude instantly knew something was going to upset his plan. If Nathaniel was here, that meant that the Underworld's king was poking his fingers into the situation- and that was something Claude could not afford. With all these others taking interest in his little pet, Claude had to lay low. He couldn't risk a fight before Ciel was fully changed.

"Claude! I demand you take me to see Ciel, at once!" Alois growled, his impatience getting the best of him as he burst through the door, and glared at Claude. "I haven't seen him in what feels like forever!"

"We can't leave now. She's could wake any minute, hour, or day. And we need to be here in case she does. I've told you this a million times before, so just shut up, and wait!"

Alois bared his razor sharp teeth at the older man, and took a seat on the floor in front of the lifeless body. "Fine. But it better be any minute. If I have to wait another damn day-"

"You'll what?" Claude smirked, knowing the boy was almost powerless.

"Shut up, and watch the girl." Alois hissed, not in the mood to put up with Claude's taunting, at the moment.

He couldn't stand the man.. He was insulting, sarcastic, and annoying. Alois sometimes found himself wanting to turn him in, and finish off the plot by himself. But he needed Claude. Not for Ciel, not for the plan, and not for protection; but for another reason he is unsure of. Every time Claude left to go check on Ciel's progress, Alois fell into a deep depression. He often wondered if Claude would take Ciel and run off, and never come back for poor him. He has nightmares, sometimes, that Ciel is returned to his former demonic being, and Claude is killed. His mother, Hannah, would want nothing to do with him, and he'd be alone. He'd wake up screaming for some comfort. Comfort that never came. All Claude ever does in these moments of fear and pain, is curl his lips up in a sadistic smirk.

Alois hated the man's guts...but.. needed him.

He was stirred out of his thoughts, when the girl before him twitched her fingers, and sighed.

"She's waking up! Claude, did you see? She's waking up!" He shouted excitedly, jumping up and clutching Claude's arm in excitement.

Their plan slowly mended it self as the girl began to rouse from her deep rest.

"Where.. Where am I?" Her high, squeak like voice asked in fear.

"Hell." Claude said with a low voice, looking down on her with a sadistic smirk spread across his face. "Welcome to hell, Lady Elizabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>OK~ So I hope you liked it. (I didn't.. it felt off. ;-;) <strong>

**New story: **

**I need an idea for it.. any stories you've been wanting to see on the Kuroshitsuji fanfiction secition?**

**Well, me and a friend of mine have been RPing Kuroshitsuji for a little bit now, and I never really thought about putting a story up with her until I read Akiru Chan's story The Devil's Canvas. It made me think: Hey.. Me and my friend (Dani-Pop- her username) do the same thing all the time! Maybe we should borrow the idea to post one of our stories. ^^ **

**Hope she doesn't mind us.. borrowing her idea. ^^;**

**Next Chapter:**

**Servant time.**

**Sebastian is a made little guy.**

**Nathaniel explains his reasoning, kind of.**

**Expect it soon. c:**

**~AP**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Edit: Yes, this chapter has been re-uploaded for a reason! See, for some reason, Fanfiction cut out everything from after the fist cut, until the second. So I re-uploaded it with this little error fixed~ If you've already read the chapter, then.. I suggest you skip to the middle.. then it won't be just a random place to start. Sorry about that. ^^**_

**Here's another new chapter~**

**Like I said, I am terribly sorry for the long wait on last chapter. So, to make up for it, I'm going to put Chapter 10 out earlier than what I had previously wanted to put it out.**

**Good news~**

**I am currently half way done with chapter 11, so expect it soon.**

**I finally have a program that does spell check. :D**

**The downside to that, however, is that it does not have grammar check.. so we'll still have an issue in that area..**

**Songs~ Beware.. I listened to a lot of Secret Garden while Writing this chapter. XD**

**Nocturn- Secret Garden**

**Sleep Song- Secret Garden**

**Evensong- Secret Garden**

**Also, I am going away for a week, sometime in August, to Wyoming. So you will not see me anytime then. I'll try to get another chapter out before I leave.**

**On to the chapter~ This is a random chapter that will dive into the other servants' past.**

**So Enjoy.. c:**

**~AP**

Alexander's eyes shot open and he fell back into the armchair with a startled gasp when a woman- barely looking over 18 years of age- stepped out of the dark shadows. Her hair was the color of fine wine, piled on top of her head in a ponytail, and her eyes were sienna colored, reflecting the firelight in an ominous way.

His mouth opened as if to talk, but all that came out were the sounds of a man choking on his own tongue. No breath entered his lungs, and he clutched for his throat- attempting anything to be rid of the pain in his lungs.

"Wh-Who-" He finally started gasping, air slowly finding it's way back in to him with wheezing breaths. "Who a-are you?"

"My name is of little importance, right now." She replied calmly, not seeming to be touched by the fact the man before her was, literally, choking on his own words. "You called on me, My Lord, and that is all that needs seeing to in this moment."

"C-Called for you?" His voice was much more steady, but he was still panting from the fright and shock he had just received. This woman was mad. How had she even gotten into his house?

"Yes, dear man. You're unconscious mind called out for my help."

"I don't understand.." He said after a short silence. "How did my... _unconscious mind .._call for you?"

"All of this and more will be explained later. You called for me, and that is all that matters. Did you have something plaguing your mind, or did you not? Do not lie to me, either. I'm not as dim witted as many men seem to think a lady to be." Her face was a stoic mask. No emotion shone in her eyes as she stared him down with no fear.

"I must be dreaming..." He muttered to himself. "Or I've finally gone around the bend. There is absolutely no way you are here."

"Oh believe me, My Lord, I am here. And I am beginning to grow impatient." She growled, making a slip in her mask. Annoyance flared up in her eyes, and the once beautiful dark orbs were tainted in a muddy red. "Now, I'd like for you to answer my question, and quit playing dumb. I can help you with whatever is haunting you."

He trembled in his seat, and opened his mouth to speak several times, each attempt ending with him snapping his jaw closed. He finally managed to squeak out his response after a long moment of him acting like a scared fish. "I owe th-these men some m-money. A lot of money, actually. I-I fear I will not be able to pay it off by the deadline they gave m-me. They've threatened to kill me and my family if I c-can't get them the money."

He was skeptical that the woman would be able to offer him some assistance.

"Won't be too difficult, I suppose." She told him, shifting her eyes to the ceiling in thought. "I'd be able to take care of it in one week."

"Really? You honestly mean it?" The man asked with excitement coloring his voice. "Oh, thank you, thank you-"

"For a price." She warned, halting him in his happiness.

"A p-price? How would that help me? I have no money!"

" I, my dear man, I do not wish for money... No. What I want is much more desirable to my kind. Something so delicious.. So flavorful. Yet it is not worth a dime." Her eyes began to shift back to that ugly red- the fire dancing in them no longer just a coincidence given her angle.

"W-What is it? Anything to protect my family!" He cried in desperation.

"Your soul."

There was a long pause. It seemed as if it stretched on for hours, but really was only a few minutes. The man gripped the arms of the chair, staring in horror at the woman before him. His bottom lip trembled as he recalled her words. She had said _her kind_. As if she were not of this world- or of the human race, for that matter. She had appeared in his sitting room out of nothing but a dark corner. Her eyes held pure amusement and evil in them- something he has originally played off as the fire burning in the fireplace not five feet from them. She was, obviously, some sort of evil, come to help him in the most dangerous of ways.

"What are you?" He finally breathed out, his voice raspy as if he hadn't spoken in years.

"You seem like a smart man." She told him. "I bet you can figure that out for yourself."

"De-De-Demon?" He had heard tales of these creatures. He was even planning on sharing some of the tall tales to his own child that his parents had told him when he was acting out of place. He had never believed them to be true- at least, after he had out grown the fear his parents had instilled into him.

Her only reply was mischievous grin.

"And... You want my soul? In return for my family's safe keeping?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Indeed. So do we have a deal?" She asked, holding her hand out to shake with him- which would efficiently seal the contract.

"All I'll have is a week more to live? I wouldn't get to see my baby? Wouldn't get to see my child's first breath, first step? Hear it's first word?"

The demon took in a deep breath and let her eyes drift back to the ceiling where she found it easier to think.

"I will extend your time. I will give you exactly five years- to this day- to spend time with your newborn, and your wife. But when your five years are up, I will come to collect on my reward."

He stared at her, still, outstretched hand. He'd have five years to make a good living to leave h is wife to, and to spend time with his child. He'd protect them this way, and that's all he wanted at this moment. Tears came to his eyes thinking about having to leave his wife. She'd be so lonely, and have the burden of having to raise the child by herself. His child will only ever have his mother.

He'll not have a father to look up to- to want to be like one day. He'll not have a father to read him stories well past bed time. He'll not have a father to tell him how to cope with his maturing body. He'll not have a father..

But.. without this deal.. He and his mother will not have a life at all. Alexander had no choice.. he had to protect his child and wife.

"We have a deal." He choked out at last, placing his hand into hers, sealing the deal. No going back now.

"Good. You will not be bothered again for five years." She told him. "Good evening, sir. May the rest of your life be pleasant."

Her voice echoed in his ears even after she had left. He had blinked, and she was gone. Gone, as if she had never been there in the first place. He almost deluded himself into thinking she hadn't been.. if not for that deafening echo she had left behind in her wake.

He hadn't even heard her name...

* * *

><p>It was early morning- the sun had not even risen yet. A boy, merely eight years of age, trembled in a damp cell. His blonde hair is short and messy, hanging in front of his eyes. He has tears falling from his big teal eyes, but he hardly notices anymore. He's been locked up for so long, only let out ever so often to be poked and prodded at.<p>

He was always kept in the dark. When allowed to leave his holding cell, he was blindfolded; when in his cell, there was no light around, anyway. They did not want him in the light. He didn't understand why.

He couldn't remember when he was brought here, or how. Be remembers being with his mother one morning, holding on to her hand as she spoke to him. He had let go of her hand for just a moment.. and tat was all he could ever remember. He sometimes liked to pretend that someone was still looking for him, and was getting closer to him each day.

His living conditions weren't the best. He had a place to relieve him of his natural needs, but it wasn't the most sanitary of places. He was fed, at the very least, twice every few days. He savored every bite, but was always left craving. He didn't know what it was, exactly, that he was missing. Each and every day he felt weaker- like the next breath he took would be his last.

Sometimes The Men would come and take him to a man called _Sir_. Sir often told the little boy that he was special. That he would be used for a lot of things- things that would help humanity. But the young boy didn't want to save humanity. He wanted to curl up to his mother's side, and hear her sing him lullabies. He wanted warm clothes to wear in the winter, and for his father to scold him when he got a stain on his brand new shirt he was to wear to a family dinner.

He wanted out of this place. And one day.. he will be.

He hoped for that more than anything. Hoped for someone to come and set him free.

And he could hope all he wanted.. But that would not stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks and onto the stone floor every night. It would not stop his painful sobbing. Nor would it get him that family he craved. He will remain in the darkness until that day comes.

In the end, all he could ever hope for.. Would be allowed to see the sun once more.

* * *

><p>"Finnian..." A smooth voice mumbled in his ear, rousing him from his slumber. "Finny.."<p>

"Mommy?" He croaked out. His voice was hoarse from all his screaming and crying over the past few years.

"I-I am sorry.. But no. I am not your mother."

"Are you hear to poke me with a needle?" He whispered, tears prickling back up into his eyes. He didn't want to be poked with a needle again.. not again after yesterday.

"Shush, sweet child. I will not hurt you." The voice was determined, and had some hidden emotion hidden within it. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"You-You mean it?" He cried, his watery eyes searching for the source of the voice.

"Yes.. I will protect you." A small hand brushed through his hair. "I will not allow those horrible people to touch you again."

A hand found it's way under his legs, while the hand that was stroking his hair moved to cup his shoulder.

"Keep your eyes closed.. until I tell you it is safe." The woman whispered into his ear before standing and cradling him to her chest. "Can you promise me?"

"I promise." He said, his voice clearing and sounding much younger then he shut his eyes tight, and felt them beginning to move.

He heard the door open and close, and then- barely having the time to take a breath- they were off. Moving so quickly he felt as if his savior was floating. Maybe it was an Angel who had saved him...

She didn't stop running once, slicing the throats of those she passed. They did not get to see their end coming. Just as Finnian did not get to see his fate.

She didn't stop running once, not even when she burst through the doors leading outside. She would not stop until she has reached a safe place to put down her precious cargo.

She didn't stop running once, not even to explain to the boy what was happening. She kept running until she reached her location. A small, abandoned house. Seemingly empty- but hiding a deadly demon in the space beneath. She slowed when her eyes fell upon the abandoned house.

Finny was tempted to open his eyes- to see why they had stopped moving.

"Oi, Mei Rin! You're back!" He heard a males voice calling from the distance. He recognized the voice from somewhere. He couldn't remember where he had heard this voice.. but it was familiar.

"Finnian... You can open your eyes now."

He gasped with disbelief. He's going to get his wish? He's going to see the sun..

He peeled his face away from the woman's front, and slowly cracked his eyes open. Bright light assaulted his vision- making him snap his eyes close quickly. He blinked them, trying to ease the pain away. After a few, very long, moments, he was able to fully open his eyes.

His bottom lip trembled, and tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over just as quickly.

They were standing in a field. The grass was so green.. with red and white flowers dotting it here and there. The sky was crystal blue.. with not a cloud in sight. The field was surrounded by tall, towering trees, stretching their limbs as far as they could go. In the distance was a broken old house, barely standing. A blonde man was standing on the porch, waving at the two.

He sniffled, letting go of the woman's neck, silently asking her to set him down. He swiped at his tears, running his fingers though the tall grass. He sunk to his knees, and lifted a pile of damp mud up from the ground, only to drop it immediately after. He did not flinch when a bee landed on his arm. He merely laughed through his tears, and stared at the bug in wonder.

Finally, he looked up at the woman who had saved him. She was beautiful.. with red hair framing her face, and light brown eyes which shone with kindness.

"Thank you.." He whispered to her.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I will never leave you, Finnian."

"How do you know my name?" He asked, grasping her hand, and letting her lead him to the man on the porch.

"I was a close friend with your mother." She told him. "I helped her look for you. "

"Is she here?" He asked with hope.

"No.." She said quietly after a long pause. "She.. she's not here."

"Oh.. Well maybe one day I'll get to meet her."

"Of course."

"What's your name?" He asked, picking a red rose from the ground in passing, and pressing it to his nose.

"Mei Rin."

"Finny!" The man yelled as they approached the porch steps. "I'm so glad Mei Rin was able to bust you out of that hell hole! You've missed a lot."

Finny unconsciously moved behind Mei Rin.

"Who is he?"

"This is Bard. He's an idiot. If you couldn't tell." Bard glared, and Finny let out a little giggle. "He's your brother."

Finny peeked pass Mei Rin's powder blue skirt, and smiled back when the man called Bard grinned brightly at him.

He could tell that his life was going to be better.

**Yes. This last part was sappy.. But, I couldn't help it. D: I'm listening to Secret Garden.. They have such beautiful music. It's hard not to write something a little dramatic and intense when listening to their music.**

**So I believe I will be gone from this Sunday, until next Saturday. And, in between now, and this Sunday I will be extraordinarily busy. So no updates for a little bit. :'c**

**But I will be bringing a notebook on my trip, so I will continue writing, and I should have many chapters to give you when I come back. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of short, I know. And if you could not tell, that is Mei Rin in the very beginning, too. I wanted to show you both sides. If you didn't like it, then I apologize. But.. still. Hope you liked it.**

**Little announcement~**

**Haha.. yeah. Is it just me, or does this chapter seem to have more AN then chapter.. xD Sorry..**

**1~ I have a Twitter account now. On it I'll give some spoilers, or answer some frequently asked questions, and what not. So.. Follow if you'd like. ^^**

**The link will be on my profile. So.. head on over there and.. yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**~AP**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, uhm. Hey. Long time, no see. ^^ **

**My apologies about this chapter... it's rather fail-ish. :/ **

**I've been reading a lot of _really_ good Kuroshitsuji fanfic's lately. And it made me realize how bad my writing is. I can't even get over 3000 words in one chapter. Or even go to much in description with something without everyone getting bored and giving up on my story. I don't have a good update schedule, nor do I have perfect grammar/spelling skills. **

**That said, I'd like to give a big, fat _THANK YOU~_ to everyone who is still staying loyal to this story. I really, really appreciate it. You all make me feel so welcomed to the Kuroshitsuji fanfic archive. So thank you all so much for sticking through my faults, and giving me a chance to improve. It really, really means a lot to me. I feel as if I don't thank you all nearly as much as I should, so.. just thank you.. c:**

**Anyway.. On with the chapter. **

**And~ I finally found out what (I think, based on Wikipedias "all-knowing-but-really-written-by-11-year-olds" data) what Angela and Ash's last names would be. Angela Blanc, and Ash Landers. And if that's wrong, too bad. I'm keeping it that way. :I **

**So Angela and Ash's last name and Ciel's human last name will be Landers. Ew... Ciel Landers? How stupid... **

**Songs This Chapter~**

_**Fairy Dance-**_** James Newton Howard**

_**Zero to Hero- **_**From the ****_Hercules _soundtrack c:**

_**Heartstrings- **_**Secret Garden**

_**Tik Tok- **_**Ke$ha**

_**Teeth-**_** Lady GaGa (This song literally came on when.. well, you'll be able to tell. xD)**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or anyone/thing in it. But I do own any OCs you may see. There won't be many, because I don't like when people put OCs into stories... Unless they have very minor parts.**

**Wish me luck. Didn't-Have-This-Last-Chapter-So-Blah. ^^**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

* * *

><p>The butler smirked at the man he had been posing as; a knowing smirk that just screamed arrogance.<p>

"I do believe there is not much you can do, at the moment, Sebastian. This child is under my care for the time being, and will soon be passed on to my Master."

Sebastian growled, and took a step forward. He would not hesitate to kill the other demon, no matter what the consequence might be in the end. He'd take great pleasure in plunging his gloved hand into the servant's chest, and ripping his heart out. He'd feed it to Nathaniel, slowly afterward. He'd take pleasure in the screams that would echo off the walls of his young mate's bedroom.

"Oh~ Sebastian, I dear say, you look positively delicious when you're upset." Nathaniel cooed. "What is running through your head, hm? Do you want to kill me? Is that it? Do you want to smash my head against the wall until I'm begging for death?"

Sebastian's facial expression remained one of pure loathing. His mouth didn't twitch with want to comment back. His heart rate didn't speed up, and his posture remained the same; stiff back, fists clenched, legs parted, and muscles coiled ready to pounce.

Nathaniel tsked and kept that smirk on his face, his wine-colored eyes were lit with pure amusement, and a hint of fear. While the fact that he was one of Satan's favorite servant's provided some sort of security, he knew Sebastian would not hesitate to break a few rules, and kill him.

"You know as well as I do, that His Majesty may kill you for attacking me. But you go ahead and keep up with that imagination of yours, while I-" Nathaniel taunted, not breaking eye contact with Sebastian as he brought his white-gloved hand down to the boy's midnight blue hair, and running his fingers through the smooth strands. "Keep an eye on your dear Ciel."

Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously, but he, too, didn't break eye contact.

"Do you not like me touching him?" Nathaniel brought his hand away from the boy's hair, and to his smooth, pale neck. "I find his skin to be very... appetizing. Have you ever tasted it Sebastian? Have you ever put you lips to his pulse and just sucked on that spot until your mark is left there for everyone to know who he belongs to?"

"You're pushing it." Sebastian finally said in a warning tone. "You're forgetting who I am. The fiance to your Master's highest ranking family. I'm sure he'd let me off with a warning if I explained why I did it."

Nathaniel blanched at this. If Sebastian told His Majesty what he had caught him doing, he'd be fed to the dogs, literally. He quickly pulled his hand away from the pale boy, glaring at Sebastian.

"That's what I thought." Sebastian said with a sneer. "Now, tell me. What does your master want with my Ciel?"

Nathaniel huffed, and took a seat in the chair near the child's bed. "Even I knew, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you."

"Damn.. Whatever he wants cannot be good."

"Would you relax? From what I can infer, he doesn't want anything to do with the boy." Nathaniel stated. "He just wants to keep an eye on him. There's so many after him right now, and he wants to see what it is about this Phantomhive that makes him so desirable. I can see the appeal, though. He is delectable. So warm, and so small... You think when he is turned back into a demon, he'll want to stay this size?"

"Can you refrain from asking pointless questions right now? Honestly, I didn't think it was possible for a demon to get a migraine." Sebastian rubbed his temples with his index and middles fingers.

"You're welcome. I just helped you learn something new, you should be-" Nathaniel cut off at the hard look Sebastian threw at him. "Are you going to see him, or not?" Nathaniel asked, nodding his head to where the boy capturing everyone's attention laid.

Sebastian's eyes widened, realizing he hasn't so much as spared a glance. He had been far to intent on keeping the servant from touching his mate.

His eyes shifted to the sleeping lump, covered in a blue comforter. His glowing eyes softened the moment he saw him. His fists unclenched, and he finally relaxed his posture. He took hesitant steps forward until he finally reached the other side of the bed- the side Nathaniel hadn't contaminated...

"It's been so long since I've last seen him." Sebastian said absentmindedly. Anytime he had looked through the window, someone or something would be blocking his vision, and he'd only be aloud a glimpse of the boy's cloths or hair. He brought his hand up to the boys peaceful face, and gently stroked Ciel's cheek with the backside of his hand. "He's much more beautiful than I had originally thought he'd grow to be."

His hand slowly traveled up, and brushed the dark hair out of his mate's face. The boy's face looked so relaxed, and smooth. He wanted to press kisses all over the boy's body. He wanted to take the boy far away from this house, back to Hell.. to his bed.

He let his eyes and hands roam over the contour of the small being's face. Taking in every feature, and committing it to memory.

After a few moments of him allowing himself to believe he could take the boy back home tonight, he sighed. He knew that that would be impossible until they figured out who did this, and how to reverse it. Until then he could not do anything but protect the child. And he was fine with that... _for the moment._

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Ciel's cheek before standing, and, reluctantly, tearing his eyes away from Ciel's face and to Nathaniel's.

To his surprise, the other demon was covering his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked monotonously.

"You got a little too lovey there, I'm afraid it was too much for my blackened heart."

Sebastian scoffed, and turned towards the open window he had come in through.

After that there was silence. It was uncomfortable and awkward for Nathaniel, but helped Sebastian think.

"You've got some sort of a plan forming up in that pretty little head of yours?" Nathaniel asked awkwardly, not sure if he wanted to hear what it was. It would most likely involve him, and going against his master's orders.

"My, aren't you smart tonight?"

"It involves me?"

"Not necessarily."

"So... it involves me?"

"Here's what I'm going to need you to do-" Sebastian started, turning towards the other demon, and taking a seat on the Ciel's bed. He unconsciously began to stroke the boy's leg through the covers. Ciel shivered, and turned over on his side with a small, almost silent moan.

"Can't. I'll be busy that day."

Sebastian ignored Nathaniel's sarcasm, and began to go into detail about his plan. Nathaniel had to admit, the plan was pretty good. As long as his master didn't use any mind tricks on him to get him to reveal everything.

"I must say... That idea isn't half bad."

"I know." Sebastian replied arrogantly. "I came up with it. Can you handle your part while I leave for a few days to prepare?"

"You doubt my skills?" Nathaniel gasped. "I'm offended Sebastian.

He was ignored as the other demon jumped out of the window.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth.<p>

"I'm dead? And I went to hell...?" She wailed, tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks. "What did I do? I go to church every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday!"

"Calm down." Alois chirped, enjoying the girl's tears. "He didn't mean actual Hell, bloody moron. He meant that this life you had been reborn into will be like Hell."

"I-I-I don't u-understand." She stuttered, wiping away her tears. "Reborn?"

Claude's malicious grin widened at her fear. His teeth were sharp, and glittered ominously in the low light in the room.

"You, my dear, are going to help us get Ciel Phan-Landers." Alois said, grinning a similar grin to Claude's, also bearing his teeth to the quivering girl.

"Ci-Ciel? Why do you want Ciel?"

"That's unimportant at the moment." Claude responded. "All that's important, right now, is protecting Ciel."

"Prot-t-tecting him? From what?" She sniffled, slightly interested in helping these strange men if it meant saving Ciel.

"Not a 'what', per se.. a _who_." Alois said with a growl, glaring at the floor.

"Who-Who's trying to hurt Ciel?"

"His name is Sebastian. He's not looking to hurt Ciel- yet, that is. He want's to take him away from here. He wants to take him somewhere where Ciel doesn't belong, and probably will get hurt..." Claude trailed off for a touch of drama.

"How can I help?" Her tears stopped falling, but her voice was still weak, and she was still sniffling.

"You have to help us kill Sebastian, before he get's to Ciel." Alois said, a dangerous tint in his baby blue eyes. "You will be able to... kill, wont you?"

"If it means helping Ciel.." Her normally green eyes slowly faded to a glowing violet. "Then I'll kill anyone.."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>From Zero to Hero a major hunk- Zero to Hero, and who to- <strong>

**Oh.. You finnished the chapter already?.. o-o**

**Well I guess it was pretty short. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. ^^**

**And, oh my goodness~ I'm close to the 100****th**** review for I'll Find You! :DD**

**I am pretty excited, considering I didn't expect more than 10 for this story.. xD**

**So I am very happy! **

**Me and Dani have been RP-ing this new little series of lemons called "The Role Players". It's about Sebastian and Ciel being in our current time, and Sebastian always manages to talk Ciel into doing some sort of Role Play with him.**

**I'd be writing Sebastian for some of them, and sometimes I'll be writing Ciel. So.. Look forward to that. We're about halfway through the first one. **

**-Cough- The Role Players in: The Ice Cream Man. -Cough-**

**~AP**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is going to be one of the biggest, most important chapters ever! **

**Just kidding. It actually isn't... But, because I didn't have to much to say on this chapter, I figured why not say something stoooopppiiiddddd to start it off? :D**

**Even though it's not a really big chapter, I still worked hard on it, so enjoy~ **

**Songs~ Are all from the movie TiMER**

**Alone- Andrew Kaiser**

**The Big Moment- Andrew Kaiser**

**First Dance- Andrew Kaiser**

**First Dance (alternative) [Bonus Track]- Andrew Kaiser **

**It's about time I get a new one of these, so:**

_Disclaimer: The day I own rights to Kuroshitsuji, will be the day after the world ends. Until then, however, I'll have to settle with my OC's (Though there are few in this story) and Kuroshitsuji merchandise. Oh... and this story... c: _

**~_Look on my profile for links to follow me on __Twitter__ or like on __Facebook__. KayBye.. c:~_**

**Wish me luck. Face-Five! ^^**

**-Antagonistic Protagonist.**

The last few days have all been a blur to Ciel. School work was piled up day after day, and the only "real human contact"- as his father had put it earlier- he had had lately, was with his butler. But he didn't necessarily want to associate with his still-in-mourning parents. All they want to do is get him to talk about Elizabeth.

The only thing from this week that Ciel really remembers clearly, are the dreams. Since that night in his study when he felt the burning sensation in his cursed eye, he'd been having the strangest of dreams. Now, for a boy at his age, it was completely normal to be having... "these" types of dreams.

But Ciel was no normal boy.

And there was nothing normal about... having "those" dreams about.. another man.

Just the thought of what went on in those dreams made Ciel blush. The things he says... the things he _does_ in those dreams. They'd make a prostitute blush! The worse part wasn't the fact that he was having- ahem- "those" kinds of dreams, or even that they were about another male. No, Ciel could bear that much.. The worse part was that it was the same man in every dream, and he didn't know who this man was.

Ciel covered his face, in attempt to hide his blush. From no one, in particular, given he was the only one currently seated in his study. His father was at work, his mother resting upstairs in her bedroom, and his personal butler preparing dinner- Bard was currently enjoying a week-long vacation for... obvious reasons. He covered his face for the sake of covering such an embarrassment in general.

A knock came upon the wooden door, and Ciel's head shot up, his visible eye forming a glare as if whoever had chosen to interrupt him could see it, and would, possibly, chose to leave him alone. That, however was not the case.

"Young Master." His butler's soft voice called from the other side of the door. Ciel sighed, and leaned back in his chair, bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing at his eyes. He desperately hoped the red that had been coloring his cheeks had long since vanished, though he could still feel the heat settled there.

"Come in, Sebastian." He called tiredly. He briefly wondered how Sebastian had finished preparing dinner so quickly. He waved the thought away, however, when he saw that Sebastian was not carrying a tray, or a silver platter. Not even a single plate. All he held in his hands was a single letter.

"This arrived for you just a few moments ago, my lord." Sebastian's voice was deep and gravelly.

"Are you catching a cold?" Ciel asked transiently.

Nathaniel's eyes widened slightly at the implication. He was confused as to what the young man was getting at. A cold? Demon's didn't catch colds. They didn't even contract illnesses. So why the young lord was implying that he might possibly be sick, was beyond him. Ciel was too smart for his age, and he was usually very blunt, curt, and unconventional. So he wasn't merely trying to pick up a conversation with the demon.

"If the young master would please elaborate..." He said hesitantly, not sure if he should be wary of Ciel's reasoning.

Ciel _tched. _"Your voice. It sounds rougher, as if you're coming down with something. I hope, for sake of your pay check, you are not. You are cooking dinner, after all." His reply was cool, his eyes glancing over Sebastian for any visible indication to the older man being sick.

Nathaniel didn't know how to reply to the teal haired boy, and just stared at him for an amount of time that he knew was far too long. "No," He finally said evenly, his eyes remaining widened like the boy had grown another head. "No, I am perfectly healthy, my lord."

"Good. Then, the letter?"

Nathaniel bowed, and placed the pristine, white envelope onto the desk in front of the boy. He took a step back, and watched as Ciel opened the letter. He kept his eyes on Ciel's face, watching for his reaction to whatever was in the package.

_To the young Phantomhive,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I cannot wait, _

_To get my hands on you._

_Your newly found soul,_

_In your lovely eyes,_

_Your tainted pale body,_

_Will cause your demise._

_With Love,_

_C.F. _

Ciel glared at the poem on the paper before him. He reread the words twice before setting the parchment back down on the table.

"Who did you procure this from?" He asked his butler coldly, offended by the filth on the page before him.

"I didn't see who it was. He was already in his carriage, puling away from the estate when I made it to the door. The letter was lying on the doormat when I opened the door."

"Perhaps they've delivered to the wrong person?"

"Not likely, my lord. The envelope had said '_Lord_ _Ciel_'." Nathaniel replied.

Ciel glared at the butler a moment longer, before turning his chair around, and looking out the window, as might be a carriage still waiting in the drive. Of course, that couldn't be further from the truth. Nothing was out there but the gravel and his imagination.

"Shouldn't you go back to preparing supper?" Ciel asked, meeting Sebastian's eyes in the reflection from the glass.

Nathaniel didn't say anything in reply, and bowed, leaving the room instantly. After closing the door firmly behind him, he reached his hand up to his throat, massaging at the area. Ciel had said he was beginning to sound different- his voice taking on a deeper, rougher tone. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but knew that he didn't like it. It could be a number of things. Like... His real master being displeased at something he's done or is doing. The thought sent a shiver up his spine.

He took a deep breath, and put his mask of indifference back in place, making his way down the stairs, and back to the kitchen.

"Did you deliver my little message?" A familiar, smooth voice questioned from the counter.

"Yes, he presumed you may have gotten the wrong person. What, exactly, was in that letter?" Nathaniel leaned over and smelled the soup he was cooking, wary of anything Claude may have slipped into the soup while he was away. His demon-enhanced senses didn't detect anything that could harm the young used-to-be demon child.

"It wasn't a letter, Nathaniel. It was a beautifully written poem." Claude said dramatically, waving his hand around in the air.

"Which said?"

Claude didn't reply. His amber eyes glittered with mischief, and he hopped down off the clean, white counter. "I'm afraid I can't disclose that to you, of all people. Neither you nor your master would be too fond of what transpired withing the poem."

"Because I would care?" Nathaniel asked sarcastically.

"No. His Highness would. Even though you don't think he can see and hear everything, doesn't mean he can't." Claude warned with a smirk. "Besides, I don't necessarily have the time to discuss such trivial things as a simple poem with you. Alois will have me killed if I'm not back within the next few minutes. He believes I'm out collecting a soul or two for dinner."

Nathaniel laughed. "He's really made you into a bitch these pass few years, haven't he? Do you two like to play with whips? Chains? Do you like to gag each other?"

"You disgust me. Anyway, I must be leaving. Have fun doing whatever it is you and Sebastian are up to. Can't wait to see how things turn out, look for me in the sideline's to this train wreck."

Nathaniel watched as the taller man left, and returned to his cooking. Things were getting much more complicated than he had originally anticipated. He didn't like how far he was into things, but he couldn't necessarily pull out, that would be disobeying his master's orders. Which was impossible to do for a demon bound to the Demon King. Perhaps he'll just do as Claude was planning on doing. Sit back, and watch this difficult train... crash.

**Yes.. so incredibly short, I know. But, yeah. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review~ c:**

**_And thank you to everyone who has reviewed up to now! I honestly wouldn't be publishing a Chapter 12. So thank you all very much_! :3 **

**_AGAIN~ CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THOSE LINKS! :]_**

**~AP**


	13. Very Important AN Here:

_**Very Important AN here:**_

**Hey..  
><strong>

**So, I wish this was an updated chapter as much as you do.**

**But, this is actually something very serious that I needed to put up. **

**This is _very, very, very __ha__rd for me to do__, _please understand that. I am literally having to take breaks from typing this, because I just can't make myself finish a fucking sentence. **

**You have no idea... **

**Ready for the_ bad news that has me crying_ like a fucking infant in my bedroom right now? **

**It is possible that I will not be finishing this story or my other story, and will be taking my account down.**

**I have been on this site for more than 3 years now, so this is not easy for me to do. I'll be putting this same AN up on my other story. **

**I cannot, at this time, tell you my reasoning for this. But please understand this is something that I have to do at the moment, because sometimes real life gets in the way. More so than I would like. And, maybe one day a year or so from now, I'll bring my account back up, and continue posting stories. Maybe..**

**I'm not going to be_ taking my account down_ until the issue is settled, which may not be for another three weeks. So, say your good bye's now~ becaue it's going to be a while until I see you again. **

**_I wanted to thank you ALL for being so amazing to me_! You have no idea how amazing you made me feel, each day when I'd wake up and see even just a new person had favorited it! It is one of the best feelings in the world knowing that someone is reading my story, and liking it.**

**And I've made new friends on here, and you have all just been the most amazing reviewers and readers a writer could ask for, and I am so glad that I was lucky enough to have you, instead of assfaces who have nothing better to do with their lives and like to troll on other's stories. Luckily I have not had to deal with a flame as of yet.**

**So_ thank you_ for putting up with me, and I love you all. **

**Good bye~**

**For now...**

**~AP**

**(As a side note, please pray to whatever God you pray to, that I get the part of Frenchy for my school's musical.. thanks guy)**


End file.
